DomYang One-Shot Anthology
by DomYang
Summary: A collection of One-Shots that I may or may not make into fully fledged stories. These come from ideas that I've been thrown by you, so feel free to send my an idea that you find interesting. This is mostly to help jump start the old creative juices so yeah, don't be expecting much. But anywho, if you like these then cool; who know's what'll happen. (M for Safety)
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto" - Person Talking

 _'Naruto'_ \- Person Thinking

 **"Naruto"** \- Summons/Bijū talking

 _ **"Naruto"**_ \- Summons/Bijū thinking

 **"** **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** **"** \- Jutsu

 **Hey Guys, it's Dom here. So yeah, thanks for all the PM's that you've sent for me; I've really enjoyed reading the many suggestions that you had for me. A lot of them were really cool and interesting so I had a fun time reading through them. This first one comes from a bro by the username: Elzanite. Their idea was "** **Naruto acquires the ability to possess other people, similar to the Yamanaka clan. But,in the beginning, he can't control his power and every day or week (your choice) he possesses the person nearest to him for the entire day/week. This could lead to some hilarious moments and lead to some very interesting interactions. Also, while in possession of someone else, his body is in 'autopilot' where it acts exactly how he would. Naruto would eventually learn to control his powers and its up to you how he received them." I thought it sounded cool and when I gave it a shoot, I had a lot of fun writing it as it was a lot more comedic then my other stories are, a rad change of genre for me and a challenge too. So yeah, this One-Shot is for you bro, hope it's up to your standards. And yeah, like I said, this is to help jump start my creativity so don't be shy and send me something cool or interesting alright? It doesn't have to be Naruto or Fairy Tail or that kinda stuff. Though, as a heads up I don't know anything about Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Twilight, Supernatural, Lord of the Rings, Etc. Thanks ya'll and hope ya enjoy what I've got to offer.**

* * *

A Soul's Transmigration - Elzanite

"Damn it, why? Why today of all days?" A feminine voice muttered out in a tone of mixed irritation and begrudging resignation, belonging to a rather attractive albeit aggravated woman in her thirties.

While seemingly a sudden shout due to fatigue or some other sort of stressor, it was far from that as the true cause of this woman's dilemma laid not in her mind but her soul; for the soul of this woman was in fact the soul of a certain twelve year old aspiring blonde genin in the making, Naruto Uzumaki. What was the cause of this strange predicament? The cause of this phenomenon is still unknown even to the very blonde who laid at the center of it all.

Many years ago, a horrible beast known as the Kyuubi attacked the village, Konohagakure, causing an immense amount of devastation. The abrupt attack caused the loss of many lives, both civilian and ninja. As all efforts to stop the beast seemed to fall and fail, that is, until the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sealed the beast away into a young infant at the price of his soul. That infant, known as the jinchūriki of the Kyuubi to none but the Yondaime Hokage, was young Naruto. At first, young Naruto wasn't aware of this ability of his as it didn't manifest until he was just leaving the orphanage that had taken him, and countless other orphans left in the wake of the Kyuubi's attack, in.

A few days following that, he had awoken not in his body but the body of the kind older man who had helped repair parts of the orphanage that he had grown up in. At first, he had assumed it was a dream, that is until he was greeted with a good morning kiss from the man's wife. It was that exact moment when young Naruto, a child at the tender age of 9, began his biweekly excursions of swapping bodies between a seemingly random array of people.

(Flashback - Three Years Ago)

(Scene Change - Konoha: Daiku Family Home - Master Bedroom)

"Uwaaa!" Naruto, in the body of Takumi Daiku, yelped as he jumped back after the kiss he received from the man's wife, Kanezashi Daiku.

"Honey? Is something the matter?" Kanezashi asked in a concerned manner, her eyes filled with equal concern as Naruto pinched himself in an attempt to wake himself from the dream-like situation he found himself in.

"W-What? Where am I? This isn't my apartment!" He said as he glanced around in a panic, causing Kanezashi to become even more worried as she moved to see if anything was wrong with him.

"Honey, what's wrong? You're home, it's me! Kanezashi!" She said in a kind and gentle manner, moving to take a hold of his hand as Naruto stiffened from the contact.

For young Naruto, his only interaction with the female population was mainly with the female orphans that grew up with him. Though, most of that was being teased by them; many of them calling him cute, fox-like, adorable and being subject to the coddling of a few of the kind, older women including the caretaker of the orphanage who was like a grandmother to the children there. For the young blonde, his mind stalled as it tried to decipher what to do in such a situation; unable to rationalize what was happening due to his lack of knowledge and experience on the matter.

It was at that moment that Naruto explained, to the best of his ability, what had happened. At first, Kanezashi had assumed it was a prank being played by her husband on her, but when she saw how frightened and confused her husband's eyes were, she threw all those thoughts out the window as she escorted the frightened blonde to the hospital and in turn they turned him over to the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

At first, they assumed that it was perhaps a strange and abrupt awakening of Yamanaka blood in the blonde. But when they saw absolutely no traces of said clan's bloodline in Naruto, they dismissed it as perhaps an ability like that of a Kekkei Genkai, a Bloodline Limit. But having never heard of such an ability, not even in a series of archives that documented the known Kekkei Genkai and the clans associated with them collected over the years, they found nothing even similar to what Naruto had displayed.

Because of that, the Ninja Council had convened and unanimously agreed that the blonde was perhaps the single survivor of an unknown clan with an intriguing ability, perhaps a distant sister clan of their own Yamanaka. Once things were settled, Naruto, who was still residing within Takumi's body, was placed overnight in the research ward of Konoha's T&I Division. While there, he met and quickly became friends with Morino Ibiki and Inoichi Yamanaka; the two men becoming a bit endeared to the blonde. At the same time, they found that Naruto's original body was still in fact active, seemingly unaware of what was happening with his other self.

Once day turned to night, Naruto awoke back in his own body while Takumi awoke back in his. For the older man, he had no recollections about what had happened to him, likening it to being in a deep and comfortable sleep; dreaming of happy times with his wife and daughter. For Naruto, he had acquired both the memories of his physical self and the self that had taken over Takumi's body. Following that, Naruto was placed under observation; having at least one Anbu operative shadowing his person. From what was found over the course of a few months, Naruto would swap bodies on a biweekly basis for a period of twenty four hours, though the day of the swap would alternate with each swap. Another interesting point of disconnect was that Naruto's physical body was completely sentient, going about its daily life like nothing had ever occurred.

Once everything was said and done, Naruto was given the offer of being registered as the sole heir and survivor of his own clan; though the blonde turned down the offer, even after the promise of wealth and influence. As with what happened afterwards, when he awoke Naruto would immediately leave for the T&I Division before checking himself in, the staff having quickly taken a liking to the cheery blonde who always brought a smile in such a dreary building.

(Flashback - End)

(Scene Change - Konoha: Mishimi Residence)

For Naruto, he had just awoken in the body of Misami Mishimi on the most important day of his academy life, the day of his genin examination. Today was the day that he was going to officially pass and move onwards into the world as a true shinobi, but it appeared that fate had a very different idea.

"Why... Just why..." Naruto groaned in a feminine tone as he facepalmed, flinching a bit at how soft Misami's hands were compared to his own callous and rough palms.

Looking down, he stiffened and became a bit pink when he saw that all she had worn to bed was a light blue negligee that was just thin enough to reveal the matching underwear beneath it. For a young teen boy, this would be a rather tempting situation given that Misami was still unmarried at a rather... peculiar age. Her well proportioned albeit slightly plump curves being an all to tantalizing sight for the blonde, Naruto snapped his eyes shut before he ran to the closet and grabbed the bulkiest and most concealing clothes that he could find.

Years of periodically swapping bodies having forged his patience, discipline and self control; he kept his eyes forward as he showered, dried off and changed; though, when it came to unhooking and hooking the bras of his female swaps he was still completely lost as to how they were able to efficiently get them on and off with such little trouble.

"Seriously, you've gotta be crazy skilled to get these things on and off without any problems..." He absently said in a irritated tone as he fumbled with the hook of the bra, restraining the urge to just leave it be and head out without it.

But the idea and very real possibility of Misami hunting him down and ending his life for shaming her stopped all ideas of that happening. After a few more minutes of clumsily fumbling around, he managed to properly hook the bra and finish getting ready; at least trying to make Misami look presentable for the day ahead by doing her hair and applying a light bit of makeup.

"There. Wow, I'd date Misami-san if I was old enough," Naruto quipped as he finished fixing the hair of the woman he was inhabiting, blushing a bit when he saw how attractive she looked from up close.

"Enough of that. Bad thoughts, bad Naruto. Danzo-jiji taught you better." Naruto repeated to himself like a mantra as he shook his head, quickly heading towards the T&I Division while hoping his other self was ready for the exam.

(Scene Change - Konoha: Konoha Ninja Academy)

Konoha's Ninja Academy is a huge building in Konohagakure located directly at the base of the Hokage Mountain. It is where prospective ninja are trained and where official ninja receive their assignments, founded by the Nidaime Hokage out of military necessity.

As with any school, students of Konoha's Ninja Academy are taught a core curriculum of reading, writing, mathematics, science, geography, etc. These lessons are typically framed in a ninja-context, and in fact are learned at all in order to facilitate later instruction in tactics and strategy. Students learn the Shinobi Rules, how to strengthen their minds and bodies, and receive special lectures from veteran shinobi.

They are taken through the handling of ninja weapons and tools, like shuriken and kunai, learning how to throw and wield them through target practice, as well as instructed on the basics of trap-setting. Academy students are also taught about chakra and how to use it, hand seals.

Shinobi classes can be broken into the basic levels of: Taijutsu, classes which serve as the Ninja Academy's equivalent of physical education. In taijutsu class, students are engaged in physical activities to help train their bodies and develop their stamina. Sparring is common.

Ninjutsu classes provide the bulk of what potential ninja learn at the Academy. Students are taught about chakra, how to manipulate it and use hand seals, and ultimately how to use techniques such as the **Henge no Jutsu** and the **Bunshin no Jutsu**.

Genjutsu classes are focused less on how to create illusions and more on how they work. Students are taught how to determine if they are trapped in a genjutsu, and then how to release themselves from it.

With the students now, they were preparing for the upcoming examination; awaiting the call to step forward and prove their metal at becoming fully fledged ninja. Graduating from the Academy usually consists of taking both a written exam and a practical exam, administered by a chūnin instructor, to earn enough marks to pass. Upon graduating, students receive aHitai-ate, proof of their achievement.

"Well, I hope you're all ready! We'll begin calling you all down one by one, so please get ready!" Iruka Umino called out as a smirk crossed his face in a failing attempt to stop a grin, before him were his students who would soon be turning into full fledged ninja after all.

"Like Iruka said, we'll begin calling you down once we've got everything set up. So please be patient and wait it out for a bit alright? Soon enough you'll all be certified ninja!" Mizuki called out as a shiver of excitement crossed the faces of the students before them.

"Hmph, I'm gonna rock this test! Right, Akamaru!" A feral looking youth, Kiba Inuzuka, asked his canine companion, a white pup named Akamaru.

"Arf!" Akamaru responded in the positive, getting a grin from his partner and a few snickers from his friends and classmates beside him.

"Oi! What's so funny, huh?" He shouted at them, making Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame snicker harder, though Shino opted to just adjust his glasses.

"Nothing, Kiba! We're just as psyched as you are, that's all!" Choji quipped as he snuck another chip into his mouth, being mindful to avoid having it confiscated like the many times before.

"Choji's right, we're just you know, getting psyched is all." Shikamaru added in a lazy albeit mirthful tone, Kiba's eye twitching at the hidden jab.

"I agree, you should focus a bit more on the exam at hand Inuzuka-san." Shino added as Kiba turned to shout at him, only to receive a piece of chalk colliding with his head which caused him to stop mid-shout.

The four young teens were the current heirs of the Inuzuka, Akimichi, Nara and Aburame clans. Near the top of the class, they each had their strengths and weakness that prevented them from reaching the top of their class like the pair of raven haired youths sitting near the front of the room.

"Tsk. Idiot." One of the geniuses of the year, Sasuke Uchiha scoffed as he shook his head before resting it on his folded hands eliciting a cry from his fan club.

One of the last remaining Uchiha, Sasuke was among the elite in his class and of his generation. His grades among the top of the year, both academically and physically,

"You're a shoe-in to pass, Sasuke-kun!" A pink haired young lady, Sakura Haruno praised as she stared at him with adoration present in his eyes.

Sakura Haruno was among the brightest of her generation, being much more knowledgeable then she was physically adept. While not in the leagues of the classes' top geniuses like Shikamaru, she was still among the top in her class when it came to theoretical knowledge.

"What? No jab or anything, Ino-pig?" Sakura sneered as she turned to the platinum blonde who everyone knew the pink haired girl viewed as a rival, both as a kunoichi and maiden in love.

But when she didn't hear a retort from her rival, she turned and widened her eyes before her jaw hung open when she saw something she'd never imagine she'd see in her life. Her rival, the other number one known fan girl of Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, was not even looking in the direction of said Uchiha. Instead, Ino was looking at the most mysterious and enigmatic person in the class, Naruto Uzumaki.

"H-Huh? Oh, sorry Sakura! Did you say something?" Ino asked in a completely surprised and apologetic manner, Sakura's mouth and the mouths of everyone else who knew the rather abrasive blonde dropping when they heard how genuinely apologetic she sounded.

"N-No... It's just... Nevermind." Sakura started before she stopped herself, slowly returning to a happier and much more comfortable place as she returned her attention to Sasuke.

Seeing her rival and best friend turn away, Ino blinked a bit in confusion before returning to secretly gaze at the enigmatic blonde that had stolen her heart all those years ago when they first met. Ino wasn't sure why the others in her class assumed that she held similar affection to Sasuke as her best friend did, after all it was only one time that she called out to Sasuke in an effort to cheer him on before it turned into a cheering contest between her and her best friend. She had believed it was just for fun and to encourage their classmate, but after that little moment, she had skyrocketed in the ranks of the Sasuke fan club to her chagrin and embarrassment. No, the person who stole her heart was the quietest and most soft spoken of the entire class; having said little more then ten words unless directed to explain something, in which he showed incredible understanding and rationalization.

When she had met him, having gone with her father after pestering him countless times to see him work, she was introduced to the blonde in question. It was right then, when her pale aquamarine connected with his bewitching cerulean that she knew he was the one for her. It didn't take long for Ino to get as much info about the blonde, within reason, from her father. When she heard that he had an ability similar to her family's, she brightened up considerably at the prospect of becoming his bride; after all, their child would no doubt be the most beautiful and skilled at mind manipulation. A bit lost in her thoughts, when she returned to reality and saw Naruto staring at her with a bit of confusion all color drained from her face as she quickly turned away in complete and utter mortification.

" _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Ino you idiot! You looked like a completely creepy stalker!_ " Ino cried in her mind repeatedly, letting her head fall and hit the desk as she tried to make herself as small as possible to avoid the uncomfortable gaze of her crush.

" _Is something wrong with Ino-san? She was looking at me like she needed something._ " Naruto thought with a bit of concern, making a mental note to check on her once the exams were finished.

While Ino was wallowing in shame and embarrassment, two other girls were exchanging glances between the two as a bit of jealousy marred their eyes. The two in question were on differing sides of the popularity spectrum; Satsuki Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga. Satsuki Uchiha, twin sister of Sasuke and younger by just a hair, was another of the elite. Being ranked among the top aspiring kunoichi of her class and generation, she was also among the top of the popularity totem pole. Being as beautiful as her mother, Mikoto Uchiha, she was among the most attractive girls of the academy; many being shot down in a rather ruthless manner after asking for a date with the ravenette. Unfortunately for them, her eyes were surprisingly fixated on the enigmatic blonde that always sat, ate and stayed alone.

What was it exactly that drew Satsuki to him? Not even the young Uchiha truly knew herself, there was just a certain charm to him, a certain feeling, that just made her feel attracted to him. It did help that he was her first friend and that he was cute, the whisker marks on his cheeks reminding her of a fox; a trait that Satsuki found absolutely adorable though she'd rather die then admit that openly. But deep in her heart, Satsuki knew what that reason was, after all, he was the one who first extended a hand of friendship to her without any strings attached.

(Flashback - A Few Years Ago)

It was just after they had entered the academy, Satsuki was eating lunch alone as she had done since she entered. While her twin often ate alone, he was always joined by his heard of fan girls in training, coo'ing and trying to get him to smile. For Satsuki though, her rather frigid and off-putting aura ceased all forms of advancement from the young boys of her class. The only ones who had attempted to befriend her were only in it for the wealth, power and influence that their parents had promised them should Satsuki marry them. Having heard the very words leave the mouths of their parents by coincidence while passing through the streets on her way home a few days ago.

"Guess Tou-san was right... People never just want to be friends, they always want something else." Satsuki muttered in a slightly hurt and lonely tone, quickly shaking her head to rid it of all thoughts before steeling herself.

As she continued eating her bento, she paused when she saw an unfamiliar yet familiar blonde approach her. Sighing, she was about to tell him off but her words died in her throat when he completely ignored her and sat beside her. Blinking, Satsuki just watched as he seemed ignorant of her presence, happily munching on a rather messy looking bento. But soon, confusion left as her Uchiha blood boiled with rage and anger not to mention a bit of embarrassment.

"Hey! This is my spot!" Satsuki shouted at the blonde as she stood up to stare down at him, placing her hands on her hips as she glowered at him.

"Hmm?" Naruto sounded as he looked up in surprise, Satsuki's breath hitching when she saw just how beautiful his eyes were.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked in a confused tone, Satsuki immediately breaking out of her stupor to glower once more at him.

"I said this is my spot! Go find your own!" She repeated once more, Naruto simply blinking before looking around the area.

"Is that because you have no friends?" Naruto asked as Satsuki stiffened, for the first time since entering the academy and in life, she felt insulted and hurt at once because of a seemingly idiotic blonde.

"S-So what if I d-don't have any f-friends! W-Who needs them! P-People don't wanna be friends, they're o-only nice when they want something from y-you!" Satsuki stammered as she willed herself not to cry, blinking back tears of both anger and sorrow as she turned away.

About to turn and tell her sensei that someone was being mean to her, she stopped abruptly when she felt something warm brush away a few of the tears falling from her face. Snapping her eyes open, she froze when she saw that it was the same blonde who was mocking her. Concern filled his cerulean orbs as he continued to brush away her tears, Satsuki unable to do anything but look wide eyed and pink faced as he finished dabbing the rest of her tears away with a handkerchief he had packed with his bento.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. Honest." Naruto said in an apologetic tone, Satsuki furiously shaking her head as she sniffled before turning away from him.

"I-I wasn't crying, dummy." She huffed as she sniffled once more, Naruto blinking before a soft laugh left his mouth causing Satsuki to turn red behind the ears.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Who're you Neko-chan?" Naruto asked as he introduced himself, Satsuki flushing a bit at the rather embarrassing nickname.

"I'm n-not Neko-chan! I'm S-Satsuki! Satsuki Uchiha!" Satsuki said in a heated and embarrassed tone, Naruto simply smiling at her as he patted the seat beside him.

"Nice to meet you Satsuki-chan. Come'on, let's eat lunch together. It's a lot nicer to eat with someone else then eating alone." Naruto offered as Satsuki stiffened a bit, but slowly nodding her head as she took a seat beside him.

It was then that Satsuki felt something spark from the confines of her heart, a warm, filling sensation that overshadowed nearly every other feeling that she had experienced before. During those moments together, Satsuki felt her heart quicken when he smiled at her, offered her some of his lunch and when she gave him a piece of her lunch. A feeling that she'd never forget for as long as she's live, a feeling of a different kind of love. This was the moment that Satsuki had met both her first friend and her first love, and that love only grew as time went on.

(Time Skip - A Few Weeks Later)

"Ne, Satsuki-chan? Is something the matter? You kind of look like a peach, should I tell Suzume-sensei?" He asked in a concerned tone, Satsuki simply looking away as a deeper shade of pink invaded her face.

"I-I'm fine, dummy! Here! Y-You can have it! Be thankful, i-it's my favorite!" Satsuki quickly said in an attempt to stave off any other attempts to include their sensei into the mix, offering her prized namagashi to the blonde.

"Ah! Thanks Satsuki-chan!" Naruto chirped in a happy tone as he accepted the beautiful treat, Satsuki flushing a bit deeper when she felt his fingers brush against hers.

Seeing him smiling as he enjoyed her gift, she let a small smile cross her face as well as she became a bit half lidded as she stared at his face. It was a wonder to her, how in such short time someone had entered and secured such a prominent place in her heart. A bit lost in her thoughts, she was broken from them when she felt something touch her lips. Snapping out of it with a start, she saw that it was a small slice of yōkan.

"Say 'Ah' Satsuki-chan." Naruto said in a happy manner, the poor young maiden's face steaming red as she obliged.

Taking the slice of yōkan into her mouth, she felt her heart flutter as the knowledge that it wasn't just a slice of dessert that they shared but also an "indirect kiss". Placing her hands on her cheeks, she turned away as she happily munched on the rather delicious treat she was given. Beside her, Naruto blinked a bit at her radiant and euphoric expression before simply smiling as he was happy that his friend was happy.

"Wow, _my last batch of yōkan must've been really good._ " He thought with a smile on his face, returning to his lunch as Satsuki opted to remain in dreamland.

(Flashback - End)

As for the nature of her stare, why was it that Ino Yamanaka of off people seemed to be the closest to the blonde after herself? Why was it Ino and not herself anymore? The way that Naruto asked her if she was doing or feeling well when she was caught ogling him, it just infuriated her. It used to be her that he was worriedly asking about, though that stopped when Satsuki began to be flooded more and more by admirers when they saw that she wasn't as frigid as they assumed when she interacted with Naruto; though they found it was still far from the truth when they weren't said blonde. While Satsuki didn't like to play the "elite card", she was much more suited for being together with the blonde then Yamanaka was. She could provide her crush with everything that he could ever want, including herself. She was his first and best friend after all, though it was a mostly one sided affair on her part.

"Tsk, dumb blonde..." Satsuki muttered under her breath as she returned to gazing out the window, stealing glances at Naruto when she was sure that no one was looking while contemplating possible ideas for reconnecting with her crush and friend.

As for Hinata Hyuga, the most soft spoken young lady in the entire class, her affection for the blonde stemmed for what had happened years ago. On a snowy day while preparing to enroll at the Academy, Hinata was degraded by a group of three bullies for her Byakugan. Naruto, who had witnessed the event, refused to let them insult her and came to her defense. Even when they outnumbered him, he refused to back down and managed to effectively defeat them when he took their beating and still stood to oppose them.

It was after that, that they ran from the scene when Hinata's escort arrived at the scene. A bit stunned when Hinata explained what had happened, they were about to thank Naruto but found that he was vanished before he was given proper thanks. A day later, Hinata returned to the spot and found Naruto once more as he recovered the remains of his scarf, a keepsake from the orphanage's caretaker who had knitted it for him. It was then that Hinata gathered her courage before thanking him, Naruto a bit surprised but allowing her to keep the scarf since it was ruined. That incident sparked a love and admiration for the blonde that only grew as she did, though it did come with the emotion that is the darker aspect of love, envy.

Hinata was deeply envious of the relationship that Ino and Naruto had, as light as it was. To Hinata, Naruto was someone who she held on a pedestal that she hoped to one day stand upon beside him. For someone like Ino, who's only claim to the blonde was his appearance, which she couldn't fault the platinum blonde for as Naruto was very attractive, Hinata simply felt that she didn't deserve him. Unlike Ino, Hinata wasn't very high up on the social totem pole, being seen as too quiet, too weak or too creepy unlike Ino who was a social butterfly who got along with the others on top. Ino could've picked any other person to fall in love with but as fate would have it, she just had to fall in love with the one person she was interested in. Though, what truly caused Hinata to envy Ino and ultimately dislike her was the way that Naruto cared for her. He would ask if she was alright when he caught her stealing glances at her, or would offer her something to eat when she was on her diet. Why was it Ino and not herself?

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered under her breath in a longing tone, her eyes shining with a bit of hope while a deep blush marred her face as he saw her and offered a small smile in return.

Soon enough, the sounds of Iruka and Mizuki re-entering the room garnered the attention of the students present. Quickly sitting up, they all shook with undeniable amounts of excitement as they readied themselves for the test at hand. Seeing them all so ready, the two smiled at them as they began calling them down for their exams.

(Scene Change - Konoha: T&I Division)

"Ahahaha! Wow, I'm truly sorry Naruto-kun, but this is just too funny!" Ibiki howled as he saw the current state of his young friend, a Naruto controlled Misami shaking her head in irritation.

'Ha, Ha. Very funny. Could I just get my room and sleep this off?" He asked as Ibiki simply nodded with a gin, handing him a key for a room designed for the blonde and his host.

Gratefully taking the key, he headed towards the room before plopping down on the cushiony bed. A sigh of content leaving him, Naruto turned over and let his eyes close; quickly falling to a deep sleep as he awaited the next day and the return to his body.

(Scene Change - Konoha: Konoha Ninja Academy)

"Alright then! Naruto Uzumaki, it's your turn!" Iruka called out, a smile on his face as he watched his most soft spoken student make his way down to the floor.

"Are you ready, Naruto?" He asked as Naruto let a small smile cross his face, Iruka returning it ten-fold as he administered the test.

Passing wasn't difficult for the blonde, Naruto having had practiced those jutsu countless times in the past to prepare for the very test he had taken. Once he was handed his Hitai-ate, the blonde secured it around his forehead as he turned and stared at the Hokage's monument. Heading out of the academy and onto the rooftop of his apartment building, Naruto continued to stare at them before holding his fist out towards the stone faces of Konoha's previous leaders.

"I swear on my life that I'll protect Konoha. Many may be the leaves growing in the sun, but I will be part of the roots that thrive in the shadows." He declared as a smile crossed his face, bringing his fist down as he turned and headed inside.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Hope you all liked it, it was really different from what I'm used to doing so hope it ain't too bad. Lemme know what you think of this little collection idea thing alright? And like I said before, send me something if you think it'll help me out. And like I've always said, til next time, you all stay awesome.**

* * *

 **Henge no Jutsu - Transformation Technique** : E-Rank, Supplementary, Given all the missions ninja are assigned to - battle, intelligence gathering, diversions - this is a priceless ninjutsu. It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. The transformation of a skilled shinobi will be exactly like the genuine article, so it will be impossible to tell the two apart. On the other hand, a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies. It will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. This is one of the most basic ninjutsu, as such most shinobi know how to perform it. The transformation technique is considered to be among the more difficult E-ranked techniques, since it requires constant emission of chakra while mentally maintaining the form. On top of that, the user would be, most likely, interacting with the environment. This puts mental strain on an inexperienced ninja. Thus the best way to determine if it is indeed a transformation is to cause this strain upon the user; though this is of course not always successful.

 **Bunshin no Jutsu - Clone Technique** : E-Rank,; Supplementary, A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be used to confuse the enemy, it is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. It's a basic technique, but depending on one's ingenuity, it can be used effectively. The clones may not dissipate when they come into contact with something. These clones can be easily distinguished by persons with dōjutsu. A person with normal eyes can also distinguish the clones from the original, since the clones do not have shadows and will not disrupt the area around themselves with their movement (i.e. won't kick up dust, crush grass, etc.).


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto" - Person Talking

 _'Naruto'_ \- Person Thinking

 **"Naruto"** \- Summons/Bijū talking

 ** _"Naruto"_** \- Summons/Bijū thinking

 **" Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** \- Jutsu

 **Hey guys, Dom here bringing you another quick little One Shot. This one wasn't a challenge or request, just something I wrote on impulse after reading a few LN's that had similar themes. Nothing to flushed out or super detailed, just wanted to write something that was a bit different from what I usually do. Again, it's nothing special and it's not very detailed, just a rough bit of Naruto that I enjoyed typing up, not to mention it's a really cliche premise. So yeah, tell me what you think and if you think you've got a story idea that I'd find interesting or cool, PM it to me.**

* * *

Clouded View - Impulse Drabble #1

"...It's already been eight years..." A crimson headed woman said in a soft tone as she glanced at the worn photograph laying on the edge of her desk, her mouth thinning to a small line as she reminisced about the tragedy her and her family had a hand in orchestrating.

(Flashback - Eight Years Ago)

(Scene Change - Konoha: Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate)

"That's enough." Kushina said in a rather tired and strained manner, the young blonde training with her flinching before glancing down in a nervous manner.

"You're still nowhere near the level you should be at. Can you tell me why, Naruto?" She asked the fidgeting blonde before her, Naruto beginning to open and close his hand as he tried to find an answer his mother would find acceptable.

"I... I don't know, Kaa-chan..." The young blonde answered in a soft and anxious manner, Kushina's brow twitching in a mix of irritation and anger.

Taking a step forward, she was about to raise her voice but stopped herself when Naruto flinched heavily before bracing himself for the impact. Gritting her teeth, she forcibly calmed herself down while she let an irritated sigh escape her mouth at the pitiful sight. Turning her head, she felt her anger and irritation fade and get replaced with pride and joy when she saw how well the other blonde across the clearing was proceeding with her own training.

"I truly do wonder... Why the two of you are such opposites of each other..." Kushina quipped in a curious tone, ignorant of the pained expression that rested on Naruto's face.

"Well, it's time to switch. Minato, if you wouldn't mind." Kushina called out to her husband, Minato's smile waning a bit as he nodded slightly at his wife's statement.

Turning to ruffle his daughter's hair in a gentle and proud manner, he graced her with a wide grin and words of praise as she giggled and basked in his praise. Stifling a sigh, Minato made his way over before giving his son a small but honest smile that the younger blonde returned in a hesitant manner. The uninterested and apathetic look that his mother was sending him, the slightly indisposed glint that shone in his father's eyes despite his best efforts to hide it and finally, the haughty and condescending expression that his sister wore; they were all far too much for the eight year old child to handle as he decided to call it for the day.

"I-It's fine, Tou-chan, I-I'm tired so I-I'll stop for today..." Naruto stammered in a small and tired tone, a small and resigned smile on his face as he kept his head bowed.

"O-Oh? Is that right? Then, I guess that's enough for today then. Go on inside and rest, alright? Your mother, sister and I will be back by dinner, alright?" Minato told him in a much happier and lighter tone then before, the blonde's already wounded heart suffering another as he headed back home.

Seeing him leave, Kushina sighed and shook her head in an annoyed manner before turning back to instruct her daughter. Minato watched his son leave with a bit of heaviness in his heart, knowing that it was the fault of the three of them that caused him such sorrow. As for his little sister, Mito, she opted to smirk at his resignation before beaming a bright smile to her parents. As they opted to focus their attention on their much more talented daughter, they were all ignorant of the young boy's inner turmoil.

(Scene Change - Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate: Foyer)

"Oh? Naru-chan, is something the matter?" Orochimaru asked his godson in a concerned manner, taking immediate note of the unshed tears that he was forcibly holding back.

"H-Hmm? O-Oh, Orochi-jiji! I-I'm sorry, I didn't see you there! N-No, nothing's wrong! I'm fine, super fine!" Naruto chirped in an attempt to throw off his godfather, the pale man frowning slightly as he masked the slowly boiling anger that was beginning to course through his veins.

"What have I told you about lying, Naruto." Orochimaru asked in a calm but stern manner as he knelt down to stare eye to eye with his godson, the blonde flinching before fidgeting when he saw the reprimanding look in his eyes.

But before he could answer, to the relief of the blonde though he would never admit that to his godfather, his other godparents entered and blinked in surprise when they saw the scene before them. Glancing at Naruto and Orochimaru then to the scene of Minato, Kushina and Mito outside, they immediately knew what was going on as Tsunade and Jiraiya both gained small frowns on their faces. Moving over, they saw that Naruto was hoping that they'd provide an excuse for him to get out of the scolding that Orochimaru was about to give him. But, to the blonde's despair, they moved to join in the scolding as Naruto's expression become more crestfallen.

"So, care to tell Jiraiya and Tsunade about that lie you told me?" Orochimaru asked the blonde in a gentle but firm manner, Naruto fidgeting a bit more as the Sannin kneeling next to him did their best not to fall for his charm and cuteness.

"I... I-I'm sorry, Orochi-jiji. I-I lied about being fine..." Naruto admitted as he hastily wiped away the tears that were about to escape, the eyes of his godparents softening considerably as the moved to comfort him.

"Lying about something like this, you know how we worry about you Naruto." Tsunade told him in a gentle tone, caressing his hair as she dabbed away the few tears that did escape with a small handkerchief.

"Tsunade's right, Naruto. Between Mito and yourself, we worry about you the most." Jiraiya added as he placed his hand on the young blonde's shoulder and squeezed it in a reassuring manner, his eyes softening as he did his best to comfort the young blonde.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." Naruto stammered as he choked back the sob that wanted to escape, trying and failing to look strong in front of his godparents.

Seeing him act like what had happened between himself and his family was nothing more then a passing matter caused a stronger surge of anger to pass through the veins of the Sannin. Between them, if they were completely honest, they preferred and loved Naruto much more then their goddaughter. While Naruto was kind, warm and humble albeit a bit shy; Mito was the exact opposite, being prideful, arrogant, boisterous and having a superiority complex due to her parents and innate talents as a kunoichi.

That was where the discrepancies between the two siblings originated, their talents as ninja. Mito was a natural born genius, having learned and absorbed everything that was taught to her like akin to a sponge and water. In contrast, Naruto had seemingly zero talent for becoming a shinobi. Even compared to a few of the civilian children who were aiming to become ninja, he fell behind due to some unexplainable cause. No matter how long his parents worked with him, how much material they tried to cover, he wasn't able to readily pick up what he was trying to learn at a reasonable rate. That caused a rift to form between him and his family members, Minato and Kushina eventually finding that it just wasn't worth it to train the young blonde; opting to focus their attention on polishing the gem that was Mito.

Though, in the eyes of the Sannin, they saw the diamond in the rough that was the young blonde. The tenacity to never give up, something that Jiraiya found to be all too familiar, the drive to learn, understand and work on what his faults and strengths were, something that Orochimaru was very familiar with, and the kindness to accept and encourage those who dreamed, something that Tsunade supported with all her heart. He carried traits that stemmed from deep within their own hearts and values, that was what secured such a strong connection between themselves that the blonde smiling at them in a grateful and shy manner.

"T-Thank you... Orochi-jiji, Raiya-jiji, Tsuna-baachan." He said as he gave them a bit of a brighter and larger smile, the faces of the three lighting up immensely as they gave him a reassuring hug.

"Don't you ever give up, Naruto. Always stand up and keep moving forward." Jiraiya told the blonde as he squeezed the blonde to emphasize his point, Naruto nodding his head softly at his words.

"No matter what faults you find; raise your head, stand tall and step firmly on the ground." Orochimaru added as he followed Jiraiya's action by emphasizing his words, Naruto once again nodding at the advice in a shakier manner.

"Even if the world is against you and even if you feel like there's nothing left for you; do nothing but look forward and continue to move forward and polish your own talents and kindness." Tsunade finished as she gave him a loving kiss on the head, Naruto nodding as he visibly shook from the happiness that was swelling in his chest.

Seeing that their words were about to cause the young blonde to cry once more, though it was much more preferable due to it being of happiness this time, they opted to just laugh and invite the blonde to dinner with themselves. A bit taken back, Naruto nervously glanced between them and the three still training outside with smiles on their faces. This didn't go unnoticed by the Sannin as their gazes softened at the consideration that he still showed for his family, the three moving to ruffle his hair in a loving manner.

"Don't worry about them, Naruto." Jiraiya reassured his godson as Naruto's brow furrowed a bit with a mix of apprehension and guilt, Tsunade giving him another kiss on the head to ease his worries.

"They're the ones who left you alone, remember that. If it's anyone's fault, it's theirs not yours." She told him as he finally nodded his head in understanding, though there still was hesitation present on his face.

"Like Jiraiya and Tsunade said, the fault, is any, is on their end. Come now, let's go have some yakiniku at Kojirou-san's restaurant." Orochimaru said as he gently ruffled Naruto's hair, the blonde's cheeks darkening as his godparents laughed and chuckled at his rather cute appearance.

As they left the estate, the Sannin were entirely aware of the looks that they were being sent from Kushina, Minato and Mito; though they chose to ignore them in favor of keeping the smile on their favorite godchild's face, knowing that they were showing blatant favoritism to the three. Though, they also ignored that notion as Minato and Kushina were showing their own favoritism to Mito over Naruto. For the three watching the four leave the estate, they each had their own mixed feelings about the affair. For Minato, it pained him to see his son have such little faith in his promise to be back by dinner and that he choose his godparents over himself and his wife. For Kushina, her eyes softened in a mix of pain, guilt and resignation, knowing that this was caused by both herself and her husband. And finally, Mito opted to scowl at the retreating back of her older brother, pondering what was so special about him to garner the attention of their godparents over herself.

(Time Skip - Two Hours Later)

(Scene Change - Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate: Main Living Room)

Entering their home once again with smiles on their faces and laughter leaving their mouths, the Sannin and their godson were broken from their joyous and amiable mood when they entered the main living room of their home, at least it was for Naruto. When he caught sight of the expressions on his parents' and sister's faces, his grin thinned to a small line as he focused his attention to the floor; his abrupt change in attitude causing his godparents to lose their own smiles as they glanced at the trio sitting on the sofas with a bit of irritation.

"Did you have fun at dinner with your godparents, Naruto?" Kushina asked as she looked up from the scroll she was writing in, Naruto flinching a bit at her tone as he nodded softly.

"I-It was fun..." He answered in a soft and happy tone despite a slight tremor in his voice, his godparents finding themselves smiling despite the situation at hand as a tiny smile graced his face.

"Oh~? That so? How come they took you and not me? I mean, if anyone deserves to be treated to dinner it's me. After all, I'm the one who always works the hardest and learns the fastest." Mito quipped in an airy and haughty manner, her words causing Naruto to flinch again before wiping the smile off his face to the anger of his godparents.

"Mito, while it is true that you worked hard it isn't polite to openly say that in front of your brother who worked just as hard as you." Orochimaru said in a stern manner as he scolded the other blonde, Mito grimacing a bit as she huffed and turned away but not before giving her brother a glare from the corner of her eye.

"Next time, why don't we all go together? It'll be much more fun that way." Minato said with a smile on his face in an attempt to dispel the tense atmosphere, seemingly succeeding as the others in the room nodded slightly at his suggestion.

With the situation left behind them, the members of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family opted to head their separate ways. Kushina and Minato wishing their children a night of sweet dreams, though it didn't seem like it was truly directed towards Naruto due to the way the opted to pat his head instead of kissing it like they did with Mito, they headed off to bed themselves. Mito smiling brightly at her parents, it soon became a frown as she glared in a heated manner at her older brother before huffing and heading to her room. With Naruto he opted to remain in the living room and chat with his godparents before they headed to bed themselves.

Sighing in a content manner, his previously sorrowful mood uplifted by his godparents, Naruto headed to his room with a small skip to his step. But that mood fell to the lowest depths of the underworld when he heard a number of voices emanating from his parents' study. Normally, eavesdropping was something that Naruto tried to avoid as it wasn't a very nice thing to do as Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya had told him. The reason for his interest in the conversation happening behind the doors to his parents' study was simply because it was about him, and his current status in their family.

(Scene Change - Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate: Main Study)

"Don't you think it's time for you all to just tell him the truth?" Kushina asked the three in front of her in a somber tone, the eyes of the Sannin reflecting their inner thoughts as they heaved a solemn sigh.

"Kushina... Naruto, he's got the work ethic that anyone else would kill for. The drive and the patience to become a great shinobi given enough time." Jiraiya told the redhead in an attempt to sway her once more, Kushina's eyes closing a bit in thought as she mulled over it once more.

"But... Perhaps it is time that we tell Naruto... You all know that even with hard work and determination, sometimes it's just not enough to achieve one's dream." Orochimaru lamented in a somber tone, the heads of everyone dropping a bit at the rather truthful words.

"What are you all talking about?! This is our little Naruto we're talking about! Why? Why would you even think about crushing his dreams like they were made of glass? I've seen it before, that hard work can overcome natural talent if given enough time." Tsunade countered in a rather heated tone as she glared at the ones who were daring to crush the hopes of her beloved godson, the others wincing at the promise of pain that lurked in the depths of her eyes.

"Tsunade, I understand where your anger is stemming from, but look at it from our perspective. Naruto has a large reserve of charka and stamina not to mention that he's very intelligent, but that's the limit of his practical abilities. After three years of training, can you honestly say that's he's shown any substantial amount of improvement?" Minato asked the older blonde, Tsunade grimacing as she bitterly shook her head in the negative.

"I don't understand why he's not showing Mito's level of improvement, it's like something is restricting his skills. It may have something to do with the **Shiki Fūjin** , but I don't know of anything else that could have even remotely caused something like this to happen." Minato continued as he mulled over the strange affliction that his son carried, the others in the room sobering a bit at the thought.

"If Sarutobi-sensei were here, perhaps he would be able to deduce the cause of this." Orochimaru said in a soft tone, the memory of the previous Hokage's sacrifice still a fresh memory in the hearts of Konoha's residents.

"You all understand, don't you? Hark work does beat talent, but only if talent doesn't work hard. Mito's exponential growth isn't just talent, she's put in as much work as Naruto; only, her results have been noticeable. I think it's time to tell Naruto to give up on being a shinobi." Minato said in a tone of finality, the minute tightening of the jaws of the older people in the room showing their dislike with the decision.

"Minato, think this through!" Jiraiya pleaded with his student in a tone of urgency, his heart breaking at the thought of shattering his godson's dream.

"You can't be serious?!" Tsunade shouted at him in an angered tone, her eyes burning with disbelief at what he was saying.

"While it's probably the logical thing to do, I'd rather die then shatter the dreams of my godson." Orochimaru said in a frigid tone, his knuckles whitening with how tight he had his fists drawn.

"Enough!" Kushina shouted as her temper finally plateaued, startling everyone in the room as well as the young blonde listening in outside.

"Don't you get it? We CAN'T teach him anything more! We're all wasting our time with him when we can be focusing our efforts to polish Mito's skills. I'm not ashamed to say it, Naruto has zero talent for becoming a shinobi. Call me cold hearted, evil, a horrible mother, whatever else, I'm simply stating the truth. In these past three years, Mito has had nine times the amount of growth that he has. I truly and honestly believe that he's reached his peak, that he's unable to progress any further. If you all keep giving him this false hope that he'll break out and reach Mito, what do you think will happen? I for one will not have my son die because I'm unable to tell him the truth. As his mother, I'd rather have him hate for the rest of my life then have to see him buried before me." Kushina explained in a heated and somber manner, the others flinching in the room before mulling over her words with conflicted expressions crossing their faces.

But as they reached their consensus, they were ignorant of the stricken and silently sobbing blonde that retreated from the doorway when Kushina began her explanation.

(Scene Change - Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate: Main Hallway)

" _Why? Why? I always try so hard, I always give it my all? Why don't they believe that I can become a great shinobi?_ " Naruto asked himself in his mind as his ran to his room, ignoring the tears that were freely streaming down his face as his inner strength began to break down.

"Oh~? What's wrong, _Aniki_?" A haughty and snide voice asked him from the doorway of his younger sister's room, Naruto slowing before he stopped a few feet before her.

"Did Tou-chan, Kaa-chan and our godparents finally tell you that you have no talent as a ninja?" Mito asked in a faux tone of surprise and shock, the condescending smirk on her face growing when she saw the shoulders of her older brother shake in response.

"Oh no! That's terrible! Oh wait, no it's not! You should've known from the moment we started training together that you're not cut out to be a ninja." Mito continued as her tone grew cold, her eyes narrowing as she directed the pent up jealousy and rage at the older blonde.

"Every single time. Every. Single. Time. You were always the center of attention for our godparents, always being coddled and babied for being horrible at everything we were doing. While I was training my butt off, you had your hand held the entire time, always trailing behind me while I was being taught by Kaa-chan and Tou-chan." She carried on as Naruto's shakes became a bit more physical, Mito taking a strangely sick amount of pleasure in seeing her older brother in such a state.

"I don't even know why you bothered to train these past three years when you knew that you'd never achieve anything. While you've been stuck in the same place, maybe having taken three steps forward, I'm already miles ahead of you. It's like Kaa-chan and Tou-chan told me, why do they even bother training someone who wouldn't even make it past the academy genin exam? If I'm being honest here, _Aniki_ , I think we'd all have been better off if you were never born." Mito finished in a tone colder then ice, Naruto's form stiffening as he registered what she had said.

"W-What...? Y-You don't mean that, do you Mito?" He asked her in a shaky tone, Mito growling at how pathetic he sounded when he turned to face her.

When she finally saw his expression, an expression that was so solemn, so hurt and so pathetic, she finally snapped. Three years of having to put up with someone who garnered attention from those who shouldn't have even given him the time, let alone shown him more love and attention then they showed her, she let out the rage and envy that filled her heart. That rage only grew when Mito saw the faint inkling of hope that what she was saying wasn't true, that she was the one who was lying to herself about what she truly felt inside. But it was the pity that swan in the depths of his eyes that finally broke the lock that sat on the edge of her tongue, causing Mito to finally spit out the words that she had bottled up over the past few years.

"I wish you were never born! I'd be the one who got all the attention from Raiya-jiji, Tsuna-baachan and Orochi-jiji! I'd be the one who they'd love the most, not some talentless, pathetic, weak, stupid, ugly, lame, dumb, person like you! I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate! I wish you were dead!" Mito all but screamed at him as fury, envy, frustration, bitterness and strangely sorrow filled her words and person, tears streaming from her eyes as she turned and slammed the door to her room in his face.

Standing motionless, Naruto's eyes were wide with a complex mix of emotions before they closed softly with a single inkling of emotion resting in them, resignation. Turning, he headed to his room at a sedate pace, his heart and mind swimming with thoughts about what to do next. Though, his final decision would serve as the catalyst for unlocking what has been hindering him throughout his life. A decision that would also spark something more, intimate, in the blonde's future.

That next morning, the Uzumaki-Namikaze family were without one of their children, nor would they ever seen that child for eight years to come.

(Flashback - End)

(Scene Change - Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate: Master Bedroom)

"Kushina...?" Minato asked his wife as he exited the bathroom, growing somber when he saw the expression on her face.

"It's today, isn't it?" He asked her in a soft tone as he moved towards her, a small nod of her head all that he received as an answer.

"I miss him too..." He whispered to her while wrapping his arms around her, bringing her in close as a shudder wracked her body.

Trying and failing to contain the sob that wanted to escape, she turned and buried her face into the shoulder of her beloved as she pour out the sorrow, guilt, shame and self hatred that once again filled her at the memory of the sin she committed.

Today was the day that her family awoke to break the news of canceling Naruto's training, though all that they were met with was an empty bed and a heartbreaking letter. The entirety of their family searched for any sign of the blonde, having utilized every resource that they had access to. But despite their best efforts, they failed to find even a hair of the blonde. When the search parties came back empty handed, they placed the blame on each other. Though, that made way to placing the blame on themselves. Each of them took to that sorrow of having lost the blonde differently.

Tsunade had left the village with her aide, Shizune, drowning her sorrows in gambling and booze. Though, those were just the rumors perpetuated by the blonde herself to throw off how she was truly feeling inside. While she had many summons to return to the village to enrich and contribute to the hospital, they slowly decreased when word of her rambunctious activities reached Konoha, not wanting to have such a person in charge of such an important place. But Shizune, being the only other soul besides herself, knew that she cried herself to sleep every night clutching a photo of herself and her godson, that she spent day and night searching for any sign that he was still alive.

Jiraiya also left the village, saying that he needed to get away from the place that caused his godson to disappear. There were many rumors of what he was doing, many stemming from the research that he was famous for; many hot springs confirming those stories when asked. But in actuality, Jiraiya was actively searching for Naruto using his spy network, paying off spring owners to keep what he was doing under wraps. Though, he still indulged himself in the memories of the blonde, keeping a photo of himself and Naruto in the pocket of his haori at all times. Though, even with such an extensive information network, he failed to find a trace of his beloved godson.

Orochimaru choose to remain in the village, to the shock of everyone as he was the closest to Naruto if he could be so bold to say so. When asked, he simply said that Naruto probably would have told him to protect everyone like he would have wanted to do. After hearing such a simple but heartbreaking statement, the questions eventually stopped, though some did wonder about the sanity of the pale man. Having already lost his parents, his teacher and finally the godson that he loved like no other, some were a bit nervous about the mental state of the pale man. But those who were worried needed not be, the photo of a brightly smiling Naruto and himself framed on the wall of his lab being a constant reminder of why he was doing what he did.

With Minato and Kushina, they broke down for the entire year as they desperately searched for head or tail of their son. Though, after the first year they eventually settled down and accepted that their little boy was gone. While they accepted that he was gone, they denied every thought that he was dead, having decided to think of him as alive until they saw undeniable proof that he had passed. During the past eight years, they had reflected on the actions that caused him to leave. Kushina taking all the blame despite what her family said, simply stating that it was her duty as his mother and as atonement for her sins. Minato dove into his work with a seemingly tireless amount of energy. At home, the two were entirely different, being much more reserved then they were when interacting with their friends.

Though, the one who was the most affected was Mito. At first, she was ecstatic that her older brother had disappeared, knowing that she would be the center of attention. But that dream shattered when he was still the center of attention for an entire year. After that, she told her family of what transpired the night before he disappeared. The reaction of her family members were varied but one thing was the same, the anger and disbelief that swam in their eyes. It was that exact moment that she saw the love that her godparents held for her fade to nothing, the pride that her parents held for her disappear. It was that moment and the night she spoke to her brother that Mito would remember as her greatest failure and mistake. At first she didn't care, but eventually she remembered the moments that she and her brother shared. His smile, his laugh, his exuberance, his charm. his everything. Eventually, Mito remembered the love that she held for her brother and that she was the one responsible for ripping it all away.

For the Uzumaki-Namikaze family, that exact moment marked when their family began to fall apart. Though, the past eight years, they have slowly but steadily began to reconnect, however, they weren't remotely as close as they were in the past.

"Come'on, Kushina. We're heading to Kumo for our vacation. Let's enjoy it with everyone, alright?" Minato said after a few seconds of embracing his wife, getting a ghost of a smile from her as she nodded softly.

Gathering the rest of their supplies and luggage, the two met the other members of their family at the gates of Konoha. A bit awkward at first, it was broken when Mito gave Kushina and Mito a small and hesitant hug that they returned tenfold. Slowly, they caught up with each other as they headed towards their destination of choice, both to relax and to catch up with family friends.

(Scene Change - En Route To Kumo: Uzumaki-Namikaze Family Location)

"I see, that's interesting." Orochimaru quipped as Tsunade retold the story of what occurred during her stay in Kusa, getting a smirk from him and a chuckle from Jiraiya.

"That's a way to put it." Jiraiya added as he let a small smile grace his features, jotting down the event in his notepad.

"Well, that's probably the last time I'm visiting Kusa." She finished as she took a small sip of her sake, smiling when the light taste danced on her tongue.

"I'm glad to hear that you're doing well, Mito." Kushina said with a soft smile on her face, hearing about her daughter's exploits from the past few months.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about not checking in very often." Mito replied in a soft tone, a somber smile on her face as her parents returned it.

"It's fine Mito, I'm just glad you decided to come with us." Minato told her in a gentle tone as she smiled a bit brighter, the atmosphere becoming much more amiable as the time passed.

That atmosphere shattered however, when a number of explosions rocked the grounds a fair distance away. Reflexively putting their guards up, they temporarily put their vacation on hold as they moved to investigate the cause of the disturbance. On their way, they were forced to scatter and retreat back when a raging inferno swept towards them, Jiraiya and Tsunade extinguishing the blaze with a combined **Suiton: Suijinheki**. Their vision diminished due to the steam that covered the area, they were about to move once more but paused when a figure came flying out of the cloud. About to intercept them, the group froze when they saw just who it was came out of the cloud of steam.

Standing a bit taller then Minato, his once brilliant golden hair now a bit paler due to age, he had a tanner complexion then he did when he was younger. Overall, he had an athletic build that complimented his stature, his muscles lithe yet still showing through the black combat suit that he was wearing. His face still a mystery, the group was running a number of different possible faces through their minds before they finally caught sight of it. A handsome, mature visage with a bit of boyish charm mixed with it; though the one thing that caused a surge of panic through all of them was the horrific scar that marred the right side of his face, running from his temple through his eye and trailing off at his cheek. But before they could question what caused it, his voice, being much deeper and richer then they remembered, cut through the silence.

"Tch. These guys really aren't playing around..." Naruto muttered in an irritated but troubled tone, tossing the remnants of the katana that he once called his own away before settling into a loose stance.

But before he could engage the enemy once more, he froze. Stiffly craning his neck, his eyes widened with a mix of panic, fear and confusion when he caught sight of the group staring directly back at him. Their faces all familiar albeit a bit aged, he knew exactly who they were and in that moment, he wanted to get as far away as possible from them. But, to his chagrin and worry, a triple bladed scythe sped towards them, intent on drawing blood for its owner. Cursing under his breath, Naruto sped towards it before intercepting it with the tanto strapped to his waist, the screen of metal and shower of sparks breaking the group from their stupor.

"Naruto..." The adults of the group whispered in a longing and stunned tone, tears beginning to dance in their eyes at the sight of him alive and grown.

"A-Aniki..." Mito whispered in a tone that held nothing but the upmost love and longing, tears freely falling from her eyes as she caught sight of the one who she wanted to see the most out of anyone in the world.

"Naruto!" A woman with a short crop of hazel brown hair and blue eyes called out in a frightened tone, visibly calming when she caught sight of him still safe despite what happened.

"Ran?! Didn't I tell you to run!" The blonde shouted at the brunette in an angry but also concerned tone, Ran flinching before narrowing her eyes and moving to assist him as the scythe retracted.

"And leave my fiancé behind? I could never do that." She replied in a soft and caring tone, Naruto's anger fading instantly as he shook his head.

"You... You really are too good for me..." He whispered in a soft but loving tone, moving protectively in front of her as the two of them readied their tanto.

"Tch. Thanks to you two, the cat bitch got away." A silver haired man spat out in an irritated tone, shouldering his scythe once more as he glared at them.

"All of you, get out of here right now. This doesn't concern you." Naruto told the stunned group still staring at them in a cold tone, causing them to flinch before narrowing their eyes on the silver haired man.

"Huh? Who are they, Hun?" Ran asked her fiancé in a curious tone, instantly recognizing them as the most prominent ninja from Konoha.

"They're m-" Naruto started only to shove Ran away as he blocked Hidan's scythe once more, the brunette cursing herself to high hell for her lapse in concentration.

"We're his family." Minato stated in a frigid tone as he gave Ran an equally cold gaze, the brunette shivering at his gaze as she returned her attention to Hidan.

"F-Family?! B-But you said you were abandoned!" She asked Naruto in a baffled and stunned tone, Naruto and the others visibly flinching at the question.

"We'll talk about this later. Including that little bit about being my son's fiancé." Kushina added in a tone that could kill should she desire, Ran trembling as she saw a crimson headed demon appear behind the redhead.

"Oh yes we will." Mito added in an equally frigid tone as she drew upon the Kyuubi's chakra, shrouding herself in a single tailed cloak as Hidan's eyes widened.

"Oh fuck me! You've gotta be shitting me! Kami fucking damn it! Kakuzu just had to cash in that fucking bounty and leave me the fuck alone to deal with Konoha's shit squad! Fuck this!" Hidan cursed in a spiteful manner as he moved to retreat, Naruto and Ran drawing a few sighs of relief before the brunette embraced her fiancé.

A bit stunned, Naruto's eyes softened as he returned her embrace to the brunette's utter delight. But their moment was shattered when they remember who else was in the vicinity, Naruto begrudgingly moving to look at them as they stared at him with a variety of emotions dancing in their eyes. Sighing, he gave Ran a quick kiss before whispering something in her ear. Blinking in surprise, she gave him a worried look before nodding and heading back to inform their Kage about what was about to happen.

"Tch... Let's get this over with..." Naruto muttered as he signaled them to follow himself, mentally preparing himself for the chaos that was about to ensue.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for this quick little One Shot. Had a blast writing it, even though it's a sorta cliche story of Naruto heading to Kumo after getting his dreams ruined. So yeah, tell me what you all think alright? And if you're wondering, Ran was an Anime Only character, hailing from Kumo. She's actually kinda cute, really cute, so paring her up with Naruto was just for the fun of it. And yeah, I know a drabble is supposed to be like, a hundred words but it sounds cool.**

* * *

 **Shiki Fūjin -** **Dead Demon Consuming Seal** : S-Rank, Ninjutsu, Fūinjutsu, Kinjutsu; After the hand seals are performed, the user's soul is partly separated from their body and suspended behind them. Behind their soul appears the Shinigami, which restrains their soul with its hair. Only the summoner is able to see the Shinigami at this point. Eventually, the Shinigami wraps its left arm with prayer beads and chants unintelligibly until a cursed seal appears on its arm. It then drives its arm into the summoner's soul, thus allowing the summoner to call upon the Shinigami to seal a target. The distance of this jutsu is dependent on the vitality of the user, those who are healthy having a much further range to drag the soul from their targets then those who are exhausted. Once the target's soul is grasped, the summoner can remove the target's soul and seal it into their own body. After the sealing is performed, a mark appears on the summoner's stomach that is similar in appearance to the **Hakke no Fūin Shiki**. For a few moments afterwards the summoner can continue moving and speaking, allowing them to finish any lingering business they may have. Shortly afterwards the Shinigami will consume their soul and the soul of their target(s), ending their life. The souls of those trapped within the Shinigami's stomach cannot enter Jōdo and are destined to fight with their victims for all eternity. The only method of releasing a soul from the Shinigami's stomach is to wear the Shinigami Mask, allowing the wearer to be possessed by the Shinigami. Once the mask is worn, the user is able to use the **Shiki Fūjin: Kai**. Then, by then slicing open their own stomach, the Shinigami will do the same, releasing the souls trapped there. Under normal circumstances, the medium will die from the injury.

 **Hakke no Fūin Shiki -** **Eight Trigram Divination Seal Spell Formula** : A-Rank, Fūinjutsu, Supplementary; This sealing technique is specifically done to force a tailed beast to aid its jinchūriki; by providing its chakra to the jinchūriki, the seal will gradually weaken, thus giving the beast a chance for its freedom. This is a potential risk to a jinchūriki as they only have so much time to become strong enough to subdue the tailed beast and obtain a stronger seal. To buy the jinchūriki more time, the seal can be locked completely, preventing the seal from weakening further, but also preventing the jinchūriki from accessing more of the tailed beast's chakra.

 **Shiki Fūjin: Kai -** **Reaper Death Seal: Release** : S-Rank, Ninjutsu, Fūinjutsu, Kinjutsu;This technique involves invoking the Shinigami using a mask from the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple. From there, the summoner is possessed by the Shinigami allowing them control over it, they can then force it to cut its own stomach resulting in the release of the souls sealed inside. Due to the possession however, the same damage will reflect on the invoker's own body. After the souls are released, the person is free to do as they please with the souls.

 **Suiton: Suijinheki -** **Water Style: Water Wall** : B-Rank, Ninjutsu; This defensive technique creates a wall of water around the user. Enemy attacks are completely intercepted by a fence of water blown out from the mouth, and is raised from below with tremendous might. The water is blown out in the form of a circle around the user, and it makes for a defense without openings. It is also possible for the user to control the amount of water and duration at will. The wall's strength and resistance change following the quantity of chakra poured down into the water, so a skillful shinobi will be able to build a sturdy one. Furthermore, because the field of vision is maintained even while defending one can easily go on to the next move, which is a great advantage. The wall can also be formed from a pre-existing water source. Tobirama Senju was able to produce one without a pre-existing water source, which was a testament to his skill and one of the reasons why he was selected as Hokage.


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruto" - Person Talking

 _'Naruto'_ \- Person Thinking

 **"Naruto"** \- Summons/Bijū talking

 _ **"Naruto"**_ \- Summons/Bijū thinking

 **"** **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** **"** \- Jutsu

["Naruto!"] - Electronic Communication/Voices

 **Hey guys, it's Dom here bringing you another little drabble. Nothing too great, dramatic, comedic or cool just a little something that I've been thinking of. This drabble is based off of works like** **Mahouka, Rakudai, Gakuen 35 and the like; basically a Ninja Academy set in the modern age. Didn't expand too much on that aspect but hey, it's a drabble that I wanted to get out before it froze so yeah. Hope you like it and don't be scared to send me a PM with something that seems cool, who knows, maybe it'll be another little quick write.**

* * *

Half Truths - Impulse Drabble #2

(Scene Change – Konoha City: Senju Ninja Academy - Iruka Umino's Class)

"Oi Mito, you coming or not?" A young raven haired teen said as she called out to the redhead seated in front of her, her group of friends losing the smiles on their faces when they caught sight of what was distracting her.

Mito Uzumaki, a beautiful redheaded young teen often regarded as one of the prodigies of her generation, was shooting a haughty and irritated look at her older brother. Naruto Uzumaki, an average blonde of below average stats as the entirety of their class had unanimously agreed on, was staring blankly out the window of their classroom as their instructor, Iruka Umino, was finishing his lecture. Seeing him so lackadaisical about what was going on drew not only the ire and anger of his younger sister, but utter embarrassment for her as well.

Being twins who were orphaned due to the tragic actions of the terrorist group, "Bijū," and their attack on Konoha City thirteen years ago, they were seen in their youth as inseparable, always being within arm's reach of each other. Though, they quickly changed when they entered the Ninja Academy, Mito quickly becoming a popular girl due to her innate talents as a kunoichi and her exuberant personality. On the other side of the spectrum, Naruto quickly became one of the social outcasts due to his lack of skills, both social and otherwise. The stark contrast between the two eventually created a rift between them that only grew as Mito's disillusionment in the seemingly peerless older brother that she remembered in her youth increased. Eventually, she moved out of the two person apartment that they shared, opting to reside with her best friend, Satsuki Uchiha, and her family.

At first there was a controversy that Mito was trying to marry into the Uchiha Clan, causing uproar with not only the civilians but the future suitors of the male heir of the clan, Sasuke Uchiha. But, that rumor and the controversy surrounding the redhead were forcibly and ruthlessly dispelled by Satsuki as she stood tall beside the redhead. Soon enough, the questions and comments faded to nothingness as Mito's residence at the Uchiha Clan compound became a commonplace occurrence.

As for her older brother, Naruto opted to stay in the same apartment that she had left, all concerns about living on his own being politely answered by the blonde. Though she felt a deep chasm of guilt for abandoning him, Mito eventually got over it when she remembered that he wasn't the same older brother that she remembered shining brightly so in front of her years ago. Instead, seeing him as a burnt out star that was slowly fading to oblivion. Though, that's not to say that people disliked the older brother as much as many believed Mito did. While many didn't interact with Naruto as much as they did with Mito, those who did found the quiet blonde to be just as enjoyable to talk with; their conversations usually involving a hobby or two that the blonde had in common with them.

For Mito, however, with how much the gap between herself and her brother had widened in the past few years that they've been together, she eventually found herself moving on with her life without him in it. At first it was a bit painful, the redhead feeling an overwhelming amount of guilt fill her person. Though those feelings faded away as they aged, her friends cementing the notion that he was just holding her back from realizing her full potential. Though, she was always concerned with him, seeing him so nonchalant about life causing her a bit of fear for his future endeavors. However, with how she had treated him and still continues to treat him, Mito couldn't muster the courage that many praised her for to confront him about it, a deep feeling of embarrassment and dread always entering her being when the thought to do so crossed her mind.

Shaking her head to clear it of any thoughts about correcting his nonchalant attitude, Mito rose before joining Satsuki and her group of friends; consisting of a few rather interesting characters: Satsuki Uchiha, her best friend. Hinata Hyuga, a quiet girl who seemed a bit out of place with the two other girls. Sasuke Uchiha, Satsuki's older twin brother. And Kiba Inuzuka, a rowdy young man that most knew held poorly hidden affection for the redhead.

"Yeah, let's go. Gotta get ready for the exams." Mito sighed in an exhausted and resigned tone, drawing a round of laughter from the girls and chuckles from the boys moving beside her.

Heading out of the classroom with her group of friends, Mito spared one last fleeting glance at her older brother before sighing softly once more. Turning forward, she missed the look that he gave her, the acquiescent but proud small smile that marred his face being all that one needed to see to know that he loved his younger sister with all his heart despite the treatment he received from her. His smile fading to his usual thin line that showed a content but torpid mood, he grabbed his own bag before leisurely making his way towards his apartment, preparations for the exams also on his mind but not affecting his person whatsoever.

What were the exams that these young students were prepping for? It was for the entrance exam for the world's most prestigious school for aspiring ninja, Ikkitousen Academy. And ninja? Warriors of the shadows, operatives of the night, assassins of old; all of these terms were once true to describe the infamous genre of warrior. In the days that these young teens lived in however, ninja were a vastly different but very similar archetype of operative. Ninjas in the modern days were operatives that focused their innate or hard earned talents on guarding those who could afford to hire such valuable and powerful individuals. Though, the bloodstained path that their ancestors once followed was still a very real but very taboo path that a few walked.

As to what made ninja so valuable and scarce in the world with other professionals who could rival them, it was their ability to manipulate the energy that flowed through all living things, chakra, at a level that far surpassed the normal individual. Charka, the spiritual state of energy, flows through the entirety of the world; from the land, to the sea, to the mountains and the living things that reside within. Each individual has the capability to harness their chakra, allowing them to augment their bodies to improve everyday tasks be it work or chores. The difference between a normal individual and one who had the talents to become a ninja is in the degree to which they can harness that chakra, and the amount of chakra that flows through their bodies.

With training, discipline, natural talent and a degree of luck; an individual could manipulate and transform the basic nature of chakra into something different, such as fire or water. That's not to say that those who lack the ability to transform chakra into a different element aren't eligible to become ninja. Those who are able to manipulate their chakra to fortify and enhance their bodies to levels far above that of even the most practiced are among the most dangerous, one of those individuals with such skill being known as the greatest medical ninja in the world, Tsunade Senju.

With the modern innovations to the world, the ability to manipulate chakra would seem like a rather interesting yet hollow skill when compared to the use of firearms like pistols and rifles. That was where the line between professionals who aren't able to use chakra and ninja are drawn, an accomplished ninja being able to imbue a weapon be it a simple knife or a bullet in a firearm with chakra, greatly enhancing its ability to cause damage or defend. While some professional assassins do have an advantage over amateur ninja, when two opposing professionals meet with an equal set of equipment, it is usually the ninja that comes out on top due to the augmented skill set that they possess.

Though, that world was still years ahead of the aspiring ninja that were heading towards their homes, their current objective being the letter of acceptance that they were striving to receive in the coming week.

(Scene Change - Ame City: Tsuki Headquarters - Main Office)

"Don't tell me... Damn it, Bijū... You just can't lay down and die, can you..." A tall and pale-skinned man with hairless brow ridges and white hair muttered in a hateful tone, placing two fingers on the headset attached to his right ear.

"Quick, get the Angou Unit on breaking down what they can before this virus finishes destroying it!" He ordered as he quickly typed using his free hand, desperately trying to salvage what he could from the flash drive one of his operatives had given their life for.

["Yes sir, Hamura sir! We've recovered thirty percent and rising as we speak! I'll report back once the drive is unsalvageable!"] The voice of a young woman responded in an earnest tone, the pale man nodding his head in accordance before clenching his right hand tightly.

"Shit, hopefully Hagoromo and his side found something too..." Hamura muttered in a troubled tone, the data that he managed to save not doing much to ease his worries.

(Scene Change - Kumo City: Taiyo Headquarters - Main Office)

"Is this everything that was recovered?" A tall and pale-skinned man asked the group of armed personal before him, grimacing with a trouble expression while rubbing his goatee.

"Unfortunately, Hagoromo sir. By the time we arrived, Gachou Company was already wiped out. Only Akaza survived and she's in a coma, that in itself is a miracle, sir." The leader of the group reported in a somber tone, Hagoromo's eyes softening as he offered a prayer for the lives of the men and women who perished in the line of duty.

"Prepare the bodies, I want the addresses of everyone who died so we could have what we do now. I'll personally visit the families, so you all get some rest and be sure to take a week off duty." Hagoromo ordered as he got a shout of affirmation in response, though the leader of the squad remained as the others left.

"...Tell me, Kari... Was my decision, the correct one?" Hagoromo asked the woman standing before him, Kari heaving a somber sigh as she took a good look at the man.

"You did what anyone in your position would have done, sir. Everyone here knows that they'll die at some point, we've all made our peace. Everyone in Gachou Company told me to thank you for picking them up when no one else would, should they never come back. Everyone here would gladly give up their life if it meant saving you who saved us or taking down Bijū, don't you forget that sir." Kari told him in a firm tone as he nodded his head softly, moving to make a call as Kari saw herself out.

"...Hey, it's me. I've got something that I need your help with." Hagoromo said in a serious manner as he gazed at the burnt remains that Gachou Company recovered for Taiyo, hearing a number of clicks from across the line.

["Sorry about that, Hagoromo, I was about to ask you the same thing. We got our hands on a flash drive that one of Bijū's lackeys careless left behind. I caused a family to lose their father and husband because of a rushed decision. Because he did everything he could to get it here before they caught him, I want to make sure that his sacrifice isn't in vain."] Homura's voice sounded from the phone as Hagoromo's eyes narrowed in response, the shame and self-hatred in his brother's voice causing a surge of anger through his blood.

"Leave it to me. I was going to call you for the same reason. I lost a squad of young men and women who had an entire life ahead of them, all because they were ambushed while raiding one of Bijū's old warehouses. It's badly burnt and nearly in ashes, but the information here could help explain why they've been so quiet as of late. You send over what you all managed to salvage and I'll have these documents brought over." Hagoromo said as Homura responded in kind, the two offering their goodbyes as they moved to assess the assets that their men had recovered.

With that, the two brothers moved to decipher the pieces of salvaged code and documents that their operatives had recovered, the find causing a surge of panic to fill them as they moved to contact the person who it would affect greatly, knowing that it would no doubt affect the upcoming exam for her academy.

The Headmistress of Ikkitousen Academy, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, had predicted that an event like this would occur during the year's entrance exam. The terrorist group, Bijū, had been lacking in all forms of activity across the world. At first, it was a blessing in the knowledge that they were subverting their usual dealings in the underworld for something much less destructive. But that idea faded when Kaguya received a detailed assessment of what they were planning from her sons, Hamura and Hagoromo, the two being heads of their own respective information organizations, Tsuki and Taiyo respectively.

The two were a bit perplexed as to why the activities of the group began to slow only to find that they were planning on a large scale kidnapping on the incoming students of Ikkitousen Academy. The two only managed to uncover the plan after conversing with each other, having had fragmented bits of transmissions, email and code until they had their operatives piece them together using the other's fragments. Once the plan was uncovered the two immediately sent it to their mother, though they were a bit pressed due to the expected date of the abduction being only a few days away during the time they had sent it. Kaguya responded in a graceful and calm manner, adamantly telling her sons not to arrive with their own forces, knowing that it would draw the attention of Bijū. Though, the two were much more worried of their mother's safety above that of the others, being a bit embarrassed and guilty for their words.

Kaguya, however, merely dismissed their worries with a smile that could heal the wounds of even the most scarred individual, blissful that her sons cared so much for her own wellbeing despite knowing what she was capable of. Telling them once more that she would be safe, she began the preparations of the strike, having her most trusted proctors and teachers at the ready for what was to come. The elder Ōtsutsuki only had one worry, however. That worry being the outcome of the attack and how it would affect those who were hoping to join the ranks of her academy. Only time would tell, however, the outcome riding on the actions of her trusted personnel and of the terrorist group.

(Time Skip - A Week Later)

(Scene Change - Ikkitousen Academy Examination Arena)

"Thank you all for attending. I know that many, if not all of you, are nervous about the exam and for good reason. This exam isn't meant for the weak of heart, body or spirit; it's meant to strengthen and reinforce those values, to help you better yourself even if you don't pass. As you all know, only a select few of you will pass, those who don't shouldn't be discouraged though. While today you may not become a member of Ikkitousen, there is always tomorrow. Now, let your training and preparation show! As head proctor of this year's entrance exam, I grant my blessings and the blessings of Kami-sama onto you!" An older gentleman announced as he addressed the gathered group of aspiring Ikkitousen entries, getting a round of applause from the audience gathered in the seats of the examination arena.

Standing with her group of friends, Mito was stretching as she anxiously awaited the start of the exams. Though, beneath that layer of anxiety was an inkling of excitement and determination. A twinkle in her eyes at the prospect of earning her place amongst the elite that attended Ikkitousen, Mito slowly but surely lost the tension in her body as she took a deep breath before releasing it, letting her tension leave with her breath. Seeing her in such a relaxed state, her friends followed suit as they also gained determined looks on their faces at the prospect of passing along with her. Though, that fire and determination dampened slightly when she caught sight of someone who she really didn't think deserved to work alongside herself and those who worked so hard to enter Ikkitousen.

"Mito, don't worry about that loser! He'll be kicked out in the first part of the test anyway!" Kiba quipped in a cool tone as he grinned at her, Mito glancing at him as a bit of pink dusted his cheeks.

"Come'on Kiba, don't be distracting everyone by focusing on him. Keep your mind and body on the edge." Sasuke told his best friend in a serious manner, Kiba's grin faltering as he nodded his head in response.

"I-It's staring, everyone!" Hinata said in a tone that held nothing but anxiety and worry, clenching her hands together as she watched the proctor gesture towards their direction.

"Let the test, begin!" The proctor of the exams shouted as the arena was instantly devoured in darkness with an explosive sound following immediately after, many in the audience panicking along with the entries as they started to assume the worst.

" _Hmm... It seems like there are a few who aren't panicking like the rest, seems like we've got a good crop of students this year._ " A masked man said with a small smile on his face, his thought being shared with his other colleagues as they observed the batch of would-be students below.

Just as many were about to stand and rush for the doors, the lights of the arena came back on as the ensuing chaos stilled. The attention of everyone was drawn to the group of older ninja who were standing beside the proctor from earlier, calming when they realized that it was all a part of the those in the audience returned to their seats while the entries on the floor regained their composure. Though, that was short lived when a large list of names appeared on the large monitor resting above the stage.

"Those of you who see your name on the monitor above, please leave immediately." The proctor said in a stern tone as the eyes of many widened at the order, a roar of disbelief and confusion resounding after a few seconds of silence.

"Quiet! The fact that you're all protesting instead of following orders only adds to the list of reasons why you're getting kicked out!" A woman with spiky purple hair roared at the entries, quickly causing them to quiet as they mulled over what she meant.

"Failure to remain reasonably calm in a compromising situation. Failure to comply to the orders of a seasoned superior. I can list more based on who it is, but these are two of the most common faults that we saw when the lights went out." A masked man with spiky silver hair said in a rather lazy manner, his attention focused on a rather inappropriate orange colored book.

"You all know that as ninja, you should always be composed and ready to act in a calm and calculated manner. It's understandable that many of you panicked, you're still children and that's exactly why you're being kicked out now before you die out in the field. All of you panicked in some manner, the deciding factor was if you acted rashly, no matter how minute, in that second of panic. That being said, let us continue." Another woman with raven hair and crimson eyes said in a calm manner, the protests of many dying when she heard the reasoning behind their assessment.

Finished with the first part of the exams, the number of entries was reduced from nearly three hundred to a meager forty. Tension present in the arena at the way their numbers were effectively reduced by the first test, those that remained awaited the next trail with growing anxiety. With Mito and her group of friends, they had barely made it, Hinata and Kiba nearly losing their place with their friends when the lights were extinguished. Though, they remained because of those friends, Satsuki and Sasuke calming them down when they placed their hands on their shoulders.

"T-That was cutting it close... Thanks Sasuke, you saved me dude." Kiba said in a shaky manner as he turned to thank his friend, the raven haired youth shaking his head in response to the comment.

"We all agreed to get through this together, there's no way I'm letting any of us fail if I can help it." He answered with resolve burning in his eyes, Kiba grinning at him in response as they returned to face the stage.

"T-Thanks, Satsuki-chan... I-I'm sorry..." Hinata said in a low and self-loathing tone, drawing a concerned look from the raven haired girl as she returned her hand to Hinata's shoulder.

"Don't mention it, Hinata. We're all passing, that's what we promised." She answered in a confident and soft tone, Hinata raising her head with a small smile marring her face at the Uchiha's words.

With Mito, she wasn't concerned with her friends failing as she had confidence that they would be passing along with her. Her attention was completely focused on the extraordinary sight that was her brother, still standing amongst the survivors of the first test with the same nonchalant expression on his face and person. The sight itself was unbelievable for the redhead, but the notion that her brother passed while so many failed was a much more astonishing notion. It wasn't until she heard the proctor clear his throat before announcing the next test that she broke her gaze from him, the redhead's thoughts about her older brother's ability beginning to shift as she awaited the next trial.

"With so many of you left, I see that we'll have to quickly cut the numbers down. With that being said, we'll have to cut this exam short so this will be the true entrance test to enter Ikkitousen." He announced as a murmur passed through the crowd, a bit puzzled why the exams were ending so abruptly when they usually lasted a bit longer then an hour and a half.

"Let's pull out the big guns now, shall we? I think that the most fitting trial to end this exam should be the most practical. Why don't we all put you through a little trail run to see if you're all really cut out for the ninja life." The same masked man from earlier said in a giddy tone, many growing anxious and slightly disturbed by the glints in the eyes of their examiners.

"Why don't we all play a game of tag, shall we? The time limit is thirty minutes. If you can survive thirty minutes without being caught and restrained, you pass. This part of the exam will take place all across the academy grounds, so anything goes. So hide, fight, run, do anything but get caught, alright?" The masked man said with an even giddier tone, giggling as his cheeks colored as he buried his face deeper into the book held in his hand.

"Ha... Well, forgetting what this pervert is doing, what he said is what's gonna happen. So us adults will give you cute little kiddies a five minute head start! How about that, huh! You only have to run and hide like little bunnies for twenty-five minutes instead of thirty!" The purple haired woman cooed in a slightly demeaning manner, many growing a bit red in the face with how she was treating them like children.

"For those of you worrying about the proctors going full out, don't worry. We'll be wearing these bands to suppress both our chakra and to slow down our movements." The red eyed woman said with a smile as she held up a set of ankle and wrist bands, the proctors around her equipping them as their pressure diminished greatly.

"Yosh! With these youthful restraints we can all let our youth explode without fear!" A proctor with a strange bowl cut and large eyebrows exclaimed with fervor, many of his colleagues sweat dropping at his proclamation.

"Well then, let us begin. You've all got five minutes." A bearded man said with a laidback tone, taking a lungful of the cancer stick held in his hand before it was flicked away by the red eyed woman.

With that, the entirety of the examination stadium vacated the arena. The sight of their friends and family beginning a rather exciting part of the exam causing a roar of encouragement to pass through the audience, it was quelled when the thought finally crossed their minds. How were they going to witness the upcoming events? Those thoughts were erased when a large number of monitors descended from the ceiling, showing a multitude of angles of the academy grounds. With the problem of witnessing what was going to happen alleviated, they focused on the monitors that pictured the ones that they had come to watch and cheer on. As every one of the examinees had finally exited the arena, the sight of a lone figure drew the attention of the audience and proctors, not believing what they were seeing.

"Uh... Hey, kid? You know you're supposed to run and hide like a good little examinee, right?" The purple haired woman asked him in a confused tone, tilting her head when she caught sight of the sleepy and nonchalant expression on his face.

"Hmm...? Ah, sorry proctor-san, but that's a lot more exhausting then just staying here." Naruto told her with a small and sleepy smile on his face, his answer drawing many confused and slightly critical gazes from many.

"You passed the first part of this exam only to throw away the second? Why even partake in the first place?" The red eyed woman asked in a critical manner, her eyes showing a mix of disappointment and confusion.

"Maa, maa, it's his decision, Kurenai. Let him handle the consequences." The masked man told her in a much more serious manner, closing his book as he leveled a gaze at the young blonde.

"Kakashi is right, Nai-chan! I call dips on flunking him though!" The purple haired woman exclaimed in an excited tone, licking her lips in a sensual manner as she gazed in a predatory manner at the blonde.

"Haa... Just don't hurt him too much, Anko. You always go overboard, even on the first years." Kurenai told her in an exasperated tone, Anko cutely rapping her knuckles on her head.

"Alright, time's almost up. Obito, Asuma, Hayate, Genma, Raido, Gai, Aoba, whoever catches the least buys lunch." Kakashi threw towards his friends, the men instantly tensing as they realized the situation at hand.

"Well, time to show these boys how real ninja act. Ladies, if we all catch more then the guys, they're taking us all shopping!" Yugao told her female comrades in a haughty tone, smirking when she saw them stiffen up and the men across from then become rigid.

"I do need a new pair of sandals, mine are beginning to look a bit smudged." Kagura quipped as she shot the men a feral grin, many of them paling a bit.

"Now things are getting interesting! Come'on, let's go already!" Anko shouted with joy and unbridled excitement as she hopped to the arena floor and rushed down Naruto.

About to tell Anko to tone down her excitement to avoid harming the lackadaisical blonde, Kurenai and Kakashi had the words stolen from their mouths when they saw what happened next. Anko laughing as she created a simple **Bunshin** to distract the blonde while moving behind him, she had her laughter cut short when he tilted his head to the side to avoid the outstretched hand aiming to grab him. A bit confused, Anko found her world turning upside down when Naruto grabbed the offending appendage and turned, flipping her onto her back. Hitting the ground with a soft thud, Anko laid on the ground with confusion etched cleanly on her face, the previous few seconds still not clicking.

"You alright, proctor-san?" Naruto asked the downed woman with concern in his voice, his relaxed eyes a bit muddled with the possibility he had seriously hurt her.

"Huh? What?" She asked in a confused manner, tilting her head as she finally processed what had happened.

Blinking a few times, everyone in the arena stared blankly at the blonde, the scene of what had happened replaying in their minds. After a few more seconds, Anko hopped back onto her feet as she looked at the blonde in curiosity, tilting her head as he mirrored her action. The two having a strange staring contest occur between them, it was broken when Anko lashed out with a quick jab, Naruto tilting his head once more to avoid it. The eyes of the purple haired woman narrowing, Anko lost her confused expression and opted to replace it with a much more serious one as the inkling that the blonde before her was hiding something started to gnaw at the back of her mind. Letting another quick jab fly, Anko saw Naruto begin to tilt his head once more to avoid it, the purple haired woman taking advantage of the now predictable action as she feinted the blow, using the built up momentum to swing her right leg in a fast arc.

"Oh dear... Here we go..." Kurenai groaned in a slightly worried manner, knowing what her best friend was up to with the way she was tensing her body.

"Should get the medics ready, this'll be a rough one with how riled up Anko is." Asuma quipped as he winced knowing how painful the woman's locks were.

"I wouldn't say that, not yet at least." Gai said in a serious tone, garnering the attention of everyone present as they were a bit curious as to why the usually boisterous man wasn't at all worried for the blonde.

The feint worked as the woman intended, Naruto's eyes showing the first sign of surprise since they started their bout, the blonde bringing his arms up to guard against the blow. A grin quickly spreading across Anko's face, she kicked off the ground with her free leg before grabbing one of the arms that guarded her kick. Yanking the arm from its tightened position, Anko followed through with the momentum that she had quickly built up, securing Naruto's left arm in an aerial armbar before they hit the ground.

"Whew! Didn't expect ya to hold up that long against me, maggot! Hehe, maybe I'll give ya a little something extra once this exam is over!" Anko purred in a coy and slightly sadistic manner, tightening her lock when she felt Naruto try to free his arm.

"Ah, ah, ah! Be a good little boy and I won't make this any more painful then it has to be, alright!" She cooed in a singsong tone before biting the collar of her coat, pulling away as a line of ninja wire was securely clenched between her teeth.

Giggling, Anko felt the resistance of the blonde slacken as she moved to secure the blonde. Tying a knot around the wrist of the arm in her hold, Anko shifted her body before setting the arm behind the back of the blonde in a loose but ready hammerlock. A victorious grin marring her face, along with a bit of pink at the dominant position she was in, Anko leaned down before huskily speaking to the blonde.

"You were probably the best I've seen at Taijutsu out of everyone I've had to proctor these past three years, Blondie. It's too bad that you weren't taking this seriously at all though, I would've loved to play with you during and after class if you had got in. Oh well, I think that the cute redhead that was glaring at you earlier will fill that role perfectly, don't you think!" Anko taunted in a domineering tone as she finished tying Naruto's bonds, her grin covering the entirety of her face as she stood tall and proud above her capture.

A sigh of both relief and content leaving her, Anko turning and flashed a victory sign towards her fellow proctors as they shook their heads at her unprofessional display, motioning for the medics to tend to the blonde. At that sight, Anko pouted a bit as she took a step towards the others, instantly freezing when she heard a number of screams erupt from all around her, a series of explosions and smoke bombs obscuring her vision quickly after. Whipping around, Anko forced her head to the side as a lightning fast fist tore through the space that her head resided in seconds earlier.

Flinching at the fact that she felt and heard the force of the blow, Anko brought her arm up to block a kick that rattled her body. Gritting her teeth as the blow felt as though one of her colleagues had struck her, the limb going slightly numb from the force of the kick. Instantly growing serious, Anko released the bands that held back her physical abilities as her fellow teachers followed suit. A warning siren blaring as panic instantly set in, Anko's colleagues had already left the area, fanning out to secure the precious new ninja that were hoping to enter their academy.

"So you guys did show..." She whispered in an arctic tone as she narrowed her eyes on the masked man standing before her as the smokescreen cleared, switching her focus between him and the bound blonde on the ground.

"The 'Snake Mistress', huh? Looks like I got myself a bad matchup." The man sighed as he settled into a stance, taking note and pleasure when he saw Anko tense as he accidently closed the distance between himself and the blonde behind him.

"Worried about this little guy here? Don't make a move and I'll make sure he stays nice and safe, alright?" He sneered at her as Anko bit back a curse at her situation, tensing as he neared the blonde before grabbing him by the collar.

"And before you ask, yeah, this is a little recruitment drive that our little organization is having. I think a few of the kiddies that you're all so harshly testing will gladly join us with open arms!" He quipped in a singsong tone, Anko gritting her teeth as he raised the blonde to a standing position.

"So, what'dya say kiddo! Wanna join in our little group! Don't be so scared of all the screaming and smoke, it's just a little celebration to welcome you all who're smart enough to join!" He said in a cheery tone, patting Naruto's back in an equally cheery tone.

"Though, if you happen to refuse by accident or something, well... Let's just say, it won't be pretty." He added in a much snider tone, the hand patting the back of the blonde moving to tighten on his shoulder.

"Damn it, Kaguya-sama's hunch was right after all..." Anko muttered under her breath as she ran through a set of possible scenarios in her mind, suppressing a grimace when she found the blonde before her in a dire situation.

"Hey, I'm talking to you Blondie! Hear me?" The masked man asked in a jovial but hateful tone, roughly shaking the despondent blonde in an increasingly violent manner.

"Oi! Keep your damn promise and leave the kid out of this!" Anko shouted at the man as his began to pull back his free hand, the man pausing as he sneered once more at her.

"Come'on, lady! You gotta admit this little punk is being a real pain the ass! Teaching him to talk when a superior speaks to him is something he's gotta learn if he wants to make it big, right!" He quipped in the same giddy tone from earlier, grinning in a wicked manner as he turned and struck Naruto with a heavy impact sounding.

The blow sending Naruto back to the ground, the man sneered at him in a condescending manner before rushing to face Anko. The woman's eyes widening, she was in a bit of a stupor by how brutally he had struck the blonde. A glint of light reflecting off something on his hand breaking her out of her daze, she narrowly avoided the fist that was aimed at her nose. Seeing the man's fist close up, her anger doubled when she saw the pair of brass knuckles that covered his knuckles. A bit clouded by that same anger, Anko spun and smashed her elbow into his side, a gasp of pain leaving his mouth.

That sound was cut short when she rose and slammed her palm into his lower jaw, the sound of teeth being rattled along with metal hitting the ground sounding as he struck back, lightly catching her jaw as Anko winced. The minor slip in concentration was taking advantage of by the man as he roared with pain and anger, slugging Anko across the face with his other hand. Luckily for the woman, the pair of brass knuckles that augmented the man's fist had been lost in her earlier attack. The blow sending her to the ground in a daze, she watched as he flashed her a savage and hateful grin.

"Heh! This is what happens when dumb bitches like you get in the way of the big boys!" He sneered at her as Anko braced herself for another attack, freezing when she saw him move towards the blonde from earlier.

"Remember, dipshit. This is your fault and that bitch over there!" He spat out in a hateful tone, raising his leg before kicking Naruto as he laid motionless and defenseless on the ground.

When she saw him strike Naruto for the first time, Anko had her anger peak. But watching as the man began to kick the downed blonde with increasing brutality, Anko had the last strands of her patience snap. The sound of bone being struck and creaking instantly filling the area, Anko snapped out of her daze. Snarling, she sped towards him as he had his leg raised, catching him by surprise when she slammed her head into his abdomen. Spittle and air leaving his mouth, he took a step back only for Anko's foot to connect with his chin, sending him flying back. Watching with a calculating gaze, Anko had her eyes narrow once more when he righted himself midair and land with a bit of difficulty.

"Tch! That hurt you bitch." He spat with undiluted hate, rubbing his lower jaw as he leveled a hateful gaze towards the purple haired woman.

Tensing, Anko was about to intercept the man once more only to pause when she saw him place a few fingers to his ear. Seeing him speaking to someone, she rushed him down only for a number of smoke bombs to blanket the area once more. Cursing the sudden distraction, she saw the outline of the man making his way out of the building before giving up the idea of chasing him down. Releasing a sigh, letting the tension and fatigue leave with it, she turned to check on the motionless blonde as a deep pang of guilt and shame filled her.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked the blonde in a tender and worried tone, gently moving to undo the bonds that she gave him.

Carefully rolling the blonde over, she had her guilt and shame intensify when she saw the number of bruises that colored the side of his face where the man had kicked him, a thin trail of blood flowing from his nose and mouth. Lifting his shirt, she felt her heart hit rock bottom when she saw a few more dark colored bruises dot his abdomen. Clenching her fists, Anko gently fixed his position before calling for a medic, getting an immediate response when she saw her fellow teachers approaching her.

"Anko! Are you alright?" Asuma asked in a concerned tone, slowing when he neared the kneeling woman when he caught sight of the blonde beside her.

"Is... Is he alright?" Kakashi asked in a hesitant manner, Anko sighing as she nodded her head in a somber manner.

"Yeah... But he's got some nasty looking bruises. Bastard was probably wearing steel toes." Anko reported in a hateful tone, her comrades also growing angry at the way he treated a minor in such a brutal manner.

"We were prepared for them attacking, but for this to still happen... Damn them..." Obito muttered in a shameful and self-hating tone, clenching his fists as he watched the medics place the blonde on a stretcher.

"He's probably the most injured. Because we thought that they'd avoid striking the testing area due to the number of proctors, we were lax in stationing reinforcements here. This is a grave miscalculation on our part." Gai added in a shamed tone, shaking his head bitterly at how brutally the blonde was treated.

"This is my damn fault. Shit! It's always because I get so damned into it! Damn it!" Anko said as she cursed herself, clenching her fists tightly as she watched Naruto get carted away.

"Anko... None of us expected them to hit us here. We had a large number of ninja on the rooftop, why would they even think of attacking this place? It was only one person and a number of people hidden in the crowd to create a diversion. You can't blame yourself." Kurenai reassured her best friend as she gently placed a hand on her shoulder, Anko letting a shaky sigh leave as she nodded her head slowly.

"Come'on guys, we need to report this to Kaguya-sama. We had twenty three students who were injured, one very severely. She'll be devastated when she learns about that kid over there." Genma threw in as the other teachers nodded their heads, slowly making their way out of the arena as Anko spared one last glance towards the direction the blonde had been carted.

(Time Skip - An Hour Later)

(Scene Change - Ikkitousen Academy: Main Courtyard)

"Hinata! Satsuki! Are you two alright!?" Mito asked her best friends in a frantic and worried tone, the two returning her concerns with their own.

"W-We're fine, Mito-chan. Are you alright?" Hinata returned as Mito shook her head in affirmation, Satsuki releasing a tense sigh as she moved to hug the two.

"I'm glad that no one was hurt..." The Uchiha whispered in a relieved and slightly shaky tone, the fear that she felt being far greater then anything she had ever experienced in her life.

"Kiba and Sasuke are alright, too. They're talking with a few officers about what happened since they were with a couple of other people who were cornered by those masked guys." Mito explained to her friends, Satsuki's tension leaving immediately when she heard that her twin was indeed safe.

Idly chatting with each other, the trio paused when they saw one of the proctors approach them. A bit curious and surprised, they waited patiently for the woman to approach them. As she neared them, the three stiffened up when they finally pieced together who it was that was walking towards them. Being the only apprentice to the famous retired shinobi, Orochimaru, Anko Mitarashi was well known and respected in the world of professional ninja. Having retired to teach the youth of the world who were aspiring to become ninja themselves. Seeing her looking at them with serious eyes, they straightened their backs out of reflex as she fixed her gaze on Mito.

"Excuse me, but you are Mito Uzumaki, correct?" She asked in a professional tone, Mito nodding her head in a stiff manner at the question.

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!" Mito replied with a bit of a quiver, a bit nervous that such a famous kunoichi was speaking to her.

"I see... You... You have a brother, correct? One who attended this exam as well, right?" Anko continued as Mito's tension vanished, staring at Anko with a complicated expression.

"Yes, I do. Naruto Uzumaki is my older brother. Did he do something?" The redhead answered in a tone that told the purple haired woman that she held little to no love for the blonde, internally sighing as she felt more pity for the blonde's situation.

"I'm afraid to inform you that he's one of the few who were injured in the attack, the most injured in fact." Anko told her with guilt hidden in her voice, Mito's eyes widening as she stiffened once more.

"I-Is that so? W-Well, I... Is he going to be alright?" She asked in a tone that held a very well hidden amount of worry, Anko shaking her head in the negative.

"He had a number of fractured ribs and two broken ones. There was a small amount of internal bleeding that the medics were able to patch up, though I didn't hear anything else about him. With his injuries, he's not going to be able to take part in the make-up exam that's going to be held next week since this one got disrupted. He'll have to wait another year before he can enter. I'm sorry." Anko told the redhead in a guilty tone, Mito simply nodding her head in a numb fashion as the purple haired woman took her leave.

As Anko left, Satsuki and Hinata gave a worried glance at their best friend. The two didn't have a problem with Naruto, being completely indifferent to the blonde. But the way he caused Mito a bit of internal conflict, the two felt that it was a bit on the blonde's part for getting injured though they knew that it was a horrible and wrong way of thinking. Reassuring the redhead that he would be alright, the two reminded her that they were all going to pass and enter Ikkitousen together. Hearing those words, Mito nodded her head in the same numb manner from before as she shot a glance towards the infirmary wing of the academy. Her lips quivering slightly, she quickly shook her head and forced herself to leave with her friends, ignoring the fact that she felt another piece of her heart break when she decided to abandon her brother once more.

(Time Skip - Four Days Later)

(Scene Change - Konoha City: Shopping District - Kokono Clothing)

"Hey, check this out Hinata! This would look great on you!" A blonde with her hair tied in a ponytail called out to the dark blue haired girl, Hinata turning to face the other girl with a bit of apprehension on her face.

Standing with a very low cut dress held in her hands was very a friend that created a stark contrast with the shy girl. Her hair tied in a long ponytail, part of her bangs obscuring one of her eyes, Ino Yamanaka was a girl who many knew to be a very amiable and social person, a very stark contrast to the quiet and shy Hinata. The two were very close friends, though not as close as her best friend Mito, but on the same level as Satsuki. Immediately turning red upon seeing the dress, Hinata pushed it away from her as Ino started giggling at her behavior.

"I-Ino-chan! T-That's far too revealing!" Hinata told her close friend with a crimson lit face, Ino gaining a cat-like smile as she continued to pressure the poor girl.

"Come'on Ino, knock it off. You know Hinata doesn't like wearing trash like that." Satsuki quipped in a slightly irritated tone, Ino shelving her laughter to shoot the raven haired girl a slightly reproachful gaze.

"Lighten up, Satsuki. I was just kidding, sheesh." Ino threw back as she placed the dress back on the rack, Hinata becoming a bit quiet when the atmosphere of the three turned a bit awkward.

Ino and Satsuki had never really gotten along well with each other, their personalities clashing more then one would expect them to. Ino's normally affable and energetic behavior usually grated Satsuki's nerves, the cool and collected Uchiha never really seeing the appeal of flaunting oneself like Ino did. Though they didn't get along well with each other, they opted to do so because they shared the same best friend in Hinata. That, however, did cause a few situations to occur when they would compete to see who would be able to do things with the shy girl, usually causing a scene where ever they decided to argue.

"Hey you two, let's not fight, alright? We came here to relax before the exam, remember?" Mito said as she walked out of the changing room, catching the attention of the three as they sighed in return.

"I still think you three are crazy for wanting to become ninja. I'm pretty content with inheriting my family's flower shop, thank you very much." Ino quipped as she gave Mito a thumbs up upon seeing her outfit, the redhead sighing before giggling at the blonde's nonchalant attitude.

"I know where you're coming from, Ino. But it's just so... So exciting when I think about it, you know!" She replied in a giddy tone, her energy bringing a smile to the faces of the three as they returned to their shopping with smiles on their faces.

(Time Skip - Half an Hour Later)

(Scene Change - Konoha City: Shopping District - Main Square)

Having finished with their clothes shopping, the four girls made their way to meet up for the guys who had asked to hang out with them a day prior. Seeing that they would no doubt be dreading clothes shopping, the girls told them to meet up with them in the main square an hour after they had met up so they could get most of their shopping done. Seeing that they were nearing the square, they four weaved their way through the crowd of people while searching for the boys, finally catching sight of them after a few minutes of searching. Approaching them, they were about to greet them but slowed when they picked up their conversation.

"-nd you know what I saw? I saw him leaving his place with a girl!" Kiba exclaimed as he motioned with his hands to emphasize his point, drawing surprised looks from the other boys.

"Mito? I don't think so, she was with my sister since the exam. So it couldn't be her." Sasuke added as the girls slowly inched their way closer, growing more and more interested in their conversation.

"If it wasn't her then who? I don't know any other redheads, especially one that he'd know." Shikamaru added in a lazy but curious tone, racking his mind for any and all red haired girls he'd seen in their area.

Finally having reached the boys, the girls greeted them as they flinched in surprised before waving at them. Quickly exchanging hellos, the girls moved onto the topic that they were discussing earlier, namely as to why it involved Mito. Though, that curiosity turned to surprise when they heard that it was about the redhead's older brother. For the redhead in question, Mito felt a strange sensation begin to grow in her chest, a feeling that caused a much greater deal of anxiety to fill her.

"You're serious? You saw that?" Satsuki asked in a disbelieving tone with wide eyes, still not sure what she heard was correct.

"I am! I saw Mito's older bro heading out of his apartment with a redhead! I thought it was Mito at first but then she wrapped her arms around his!" Kiba exclaimed in a tone that was both confused and envious, drawing strange looks from the others sitting beside him.

"Another redhead? I don't know anyone else who has red hair at our school, do you?" Ino asked the other girls, getting negative shakes of the heads from them.

"It's his life, no need to pry or worry about it." Mito said in a nonchalant tone, idly sipping on her can of soda as the others eventually dropped the subject.

The conversation dropping off, the group moved onto a more interesting topic, that topic being the newly scheduled date for their entrance exam. Those who were excited about becoming ninja drawing a few sighs from their non-ninja friends, they fell into a much more light and amiable state of affairs. That state was broken, however, when they caught sight of a very familiar blonde with a very unfamiliar redhead. Freezing with laughter and words in their throats, they mechanically craned their heads as they followed the smiling pair contently making their way across the square. The faces of the young teens being frozen in a half laughing, half shocked, they watched the pair enter a small and unadorned cafe before breaking from their stupor. Exchanging glances with each other, they all nodded before deciding to shadow the pair.

(Scene Change - Konoha City: Shopping District - Kuzushi Cafe)

Arriving in the cafe, the group was a bit taken back by how cozy and warm the atmosphere was. They had passed by this cafe numerous times without once stepping in, finding it to be a bit too bland for their own personal tastes. But seeing how amiable the atmosphere was, the number of customers being merely a handful due to the nature of others wanting to avoid such a plain looking shop, the group found a table close enough to listen in on the conversation between the elder Uzumaki and the mysterious redhead.

"So, are you feeling any better now, Naruto?" The redhead asked in a concerned manner, gently moving to place her hand above his in a show of affection.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, Tayuya. Not being able to take the exam is a bit of a letdown, but it's expected." He answered with a small smile on his face, Tayuya returning it a hundred fold before moving to nuzzle him affectionately against his shoulder.

"I swear... You're always hurt whenever I see you. Do you not want to see me that much?" The recently named Tayuya asked with a thin sheen of tears lining her eyes, the blonde's eyes softening as he moved to rest his forehead against hers.

"That's not it, I promise you. It's just that the timing of our meetings are a bit coincidental, that's all." He reassured her as she nodded softly, giving him a small but beautiful smile as he returned it.

The two lost in a world of their own, the group of other young teens spying on them were watching with blank eyes. Never in their wildest dreams would they have imagined that the weirdest kid in their class would have such a seemingly mature and envious relationship with a girl who the guys of the group expressed as beautiful. Though, for one person, the scene playing out before her caused a bit of pain to shoot through her heart. For Mito, watching the way her older brother was spoiling and doting on Tayuya reminded her of he times where he would do the same for her. Looking away with an expression that could be perceived as having tasted something extremely bitter, she opted to focus on the smoothie that had strangely become more salty then sweet. After watching the two continue to flirt with each other for ten minutes, the group decided to leave the establishment, never catching the gaze that Naruto had sent their way.

(Time Skip - Three Days Later)

(Scene Change - Ikkitousen Academy: Main Courtyard)

"Yahoo! We did it!" Kiba shouted as he held his arms above him victoriously, his friends laughing and cheering as they all celebrated the close shave with failure that they experienced.

"We've actually made it... I can't believe it..." Satsuki whispered as though it was a dream, her eyes shining with tears as Hinata and Mito hugged her .

"W-We did, Satsuki-chan! W-We're enrolled!" Hinata added with a few sniffles, a radiant smile on her face as she squeezed her friends tighter.

"We're one step closer to our dreams now... We're stepping into the world of ninja as true ninja..." Mito said as she sniffled slightly, smiling as her friends all smiled brightly at her.

After toeing the line of success and failure, the young teens had finally succeeded and entered the academy of their dreams. While they did lose a bit of hope near the end, they all managed to stick together and made it through the final trial that tested whether or not they would betray each other for the entry to the academy, which didn't faze their tightly knit circle of friends. After a few more minutes of celebrating, the teens headed out for one last time, intent on celebrating their success and enrollment. In the midst of their celebrations, they failed to notice the blonde and redhead looking at them with smiles on their faces.

"Congratulations, Mito." Naruto whispered in a proud and somber tone, his eyes softening as Tayuya squeezed his hand in a gentle manner.

"Come'on, Naruto. We need to get you to your checkup, you know they'll probably worry if you're late." She told him in a soft tone, getting a thankful nod and smile as they exited the courtyard.

(Time Skip - One Month Later)

(Scene Change - Ikkitousen Academy: Main Training Ground)

Panting in the middle of the academy's main training ground, Mito let an exhausted breath leave her before taking a large gulp of water. The past month had been a rollercoaster of emotion for the redhead. After being accepted into the academy of her dreams, she had been pouring her blood, sweat and tears into becoming a great kunoichi. Though, while everything seemed like it was all great, there was one thing that caused a bit of sorrow and apprehension to fill her heart.

One day, nearly two weeks ago, she decided to visit her older brother, just to check on him as she hadn't seen him since his date at the cafe. When she arrived at their old apartment, she found that it was empty of everything. After talking with her old landlord, she found that he had moved out once he was discharged from the hospital. Having left the place that they had grown up together with a heavy heart, Mito doubled her efforts during training. For the redhead, she was readying herself for her first training mission, intent on acing it to advance to the rank of Genin.

"Mito-chan! Come'on, the team selection is happening in five minutes!" Hinata called out as Mito nodded, taking her towel and water bottle before following after her.

(Time Skip - Ten Minutes Later)

(Scene Change - Ikkitousen Academy: Trainee Auditorium)

"Alright, well those are the teams for this mission. Any questions?" Anko asked as she glanced at the trainees before her, nodding her head as no hands were raised.

"Ok then. For this mission, you'll be having a simple collection mission. Your teams have been given a scroll with an item that will be hidden in the city, your objective being to retrieve it in one piece and return within the allotted time which is three hours. If there are no questions, then time starts now!" Anko ordered as the trainees nodded their heads with a shout of affirmation, Mito's team quickly moving out.

"Alright, we're looking for something that's been imported illegally. So the port is the most suitable place for such an item." Mito told them as they nodded, moving towards the pier as the sky began to darken with clouds rolling in.

(Scene Change - Konoha City: Umi Port)

Arriving at the busiest port of Konoha City, Mito and her team of Saki and Moki moved to secure the item on their scroll, still a bit curious as to why it was so vague. Entering the port, they saw that it was void of all employees, the sight causing them to grow extremely anxious and slightly fearful. Swallowing the lumps in their throats, they were about to leave when an number of presences made themselves known to the three young ladies. Panic setting in, the three banded together in a tight group as they stared at the dozen cloaked figures surrounding them.

"Ho? We've got some cute ones this time, guys." A feminine voice cooed as they dropped to the ground, the trio of young girls tensing as they pulled out the kunai allowed by the academy in preparation.

"Don't be stupid, you three. Give up like good little girls and I'll make sure that you're treated real nice like." A much deeper voice said as they grew even more fearful, feeling like they were being eyed like pieces of meat.

"Oi, I call the redhead. Looks like a screamer if I ever seen one." A lecherous voice hollered as Mito felt a shiver run down her spine, the kunai in her hand trembling as her legs buckled.

"W-What do we d-do?" Saki asked in a terrified tone, her eyes wide and full of tears as the older ninja descended upon them.

"W-Why?! Why was it us?!" Moki shouted to her teammates in a hysterical tone, moving the kunai she was holding dangerously close to her own throat.

But before she could do anything else, she screamed in pain when another embedded itself in her hand, forcing her to drop her own kunai and tend to the one lodged in her. Whimpering before sobbing as she collapsed to her knees, Saki and Mito doing nothing as they found themselves unable to help as the fear filling them froze their nerves.

"Don't go damaging the merchandise! I'll cut your throat out next time, bastard!" The first cloaked figure shouted at their companion, moving closer to the trio of girls as they gazed at them with terrified eyes.

"W-Why! Why are you doing this!" Saki shouted at them as she bit back the sobs that wanted to leave her mouth, getting sneers in response to the question.

"W-What's the point of doing this!" Mito demanded as they turned to sneer at her, getting laughs from the group as they surrounded them.

"The point? Well for one, we get to have a little fun with a couple of cuties like you. Another, we'll be getting a nice lump sum from you three. And the last, why not? You three aren't the only ones who're getting captured. A few of your "Sensei" are in on this little game. Why don't you tell them, Mizuki?" One of them cackled as the eyes of the three widened, turning to face the man in question as he sneered at them.

"M-Mizuki-sensei?" Mito asked in a betrayed tone, the man scoffing at her as he moved closer to her.

"Sorry about this, Mito-chan. I got a nice offer from a buyer who fell in love with you at first sight. But don't worry, I'll be sure that he doesn't take what's most valuable to you. I saved that for myself." He told her with a vile expression on his face, Mito's face growing pale as she started shaking even harder then before.

"C-Come'on you two! W-We can't just go down without a f-fight!" Mito shouted as she tightened her grip on her kunai, Saki and Moki breaking from their fear induced stupor as the swallowed the fear filling their beings.

"Oh? Little girls acting like ninja? This'll be fun!" One of the traffickers laughed as he moved to grab Saki, the girl responding by a kick to his groin.

Shouting in pain, he was silenced when Moki tried to slash through his throat, the man managing to reel back enough to avoid a fatal wound. Surprise written on his face as his hood fell back, Mito knocked him out with a brutal knee to the chin, rattling his brain enough to knock him out. The sight of one of their associates being knocked out by a couple of greenhorn kunoichi surprising them much more then they excepted, they lost their condescending attitudes as they readied themselves for a counterattack.

Seeing that change in attitude shook the resolve the girls, their momentary victory forgotten by the bloodlust that overtook the area. Shakily, they regrouped as they stared at the remaining eleven figures as they steadily made their way close to them. Stopping a few meters from the girls, they formed a loose but ready circle as they glared at their prey. About to speak, Moki was silenced when a kunai was thrown at her, the blonde barely dodging in time as it lodged itself in her bicep.

"M-Moki!" Saki cried out in a frightened tone, her eyes barely able to track the flying blade as it was thrown.

Saki was the next to cry out in pain when another kunai embedded itself in her thigh, the brunette clutching the area as she did her best not to vocalize the pain running through her leg. Seeing two of her comrades already injured, Mito gulped as she steeled herself before standing protectively in front of them, drawing a few sneers and smirks from the gathered traffickers.

"Game's over." Mizuki sneered in a despicable tone as he started to make his way towards her, Mito tightening her grip on her kunai as his sneer increased.

Approaching her, the trio found that they weren't able to act, Saki and Moki unable to react in time as they were pinned to the ground before being gagged by the two who approached them while Mizuki distracted them. Her friends captured, Mito whipped her head around to look at them with wide eyes before she was sent stumbling back from a backhand from Mizuki. Gritting her teeth as she felt some blood spill from the blow, Mito heard him take a step towards her before she lashed out with a high kick that nicked his jaw. His eyes widening, the white haired man flinched as she was merely millimeters from potentially knocking him out. Glaring at her with hateful eyes, he cocked his arm back before slugging her across the face, the redhead's eyes widening as pain like nothing she had felt before surged through her.

"Tch! Serves you right you little bitch!" He spat out in a hateful tone as he pulled his hand back, a vicious smile on his face as he watched the redhead fall before him.

Hitting the ground with a thud, Mito whimpered as she clutched her bleeding nose, trying not to vocalize the pain she was feeling. Glancing down at her pathetic form, Mizuki started hollering as his associates joined in shortly after, Mito snapping her eyes shut as she tried to drown out their voices. But for the redhead, one of her greatest nightmares soon occurred when she was pinned by Mizuki. Screaming as he was about to run his hands over her body, Mizuki wasn't even able to place a finger on her shirt when an obscene amount of killing intent blanketed the area.

Even for the experienced human traffickers, never had they felt such fear enter their hearts. For Mito, Saki and Moki, they never wanted to feel what they were feeling ever again in their lives. Stiffly, they all craned their heads to the side as a cold sweat ran down the sides of their heads. But for one person, her eyes were wide, her tears drying as she found no words unable to leave her mouth. Because standing before her, was her older brother, but not the older brother she had seen a month earlier or ever in the entirety of her life. Standing behind her brother were a number of other individuals garbed in black, the combined pressure they were exerting forcing everything in the area to stall.

"W-Who are you!" Mizuki shouted in a terrified manner as he gazed at the group, the blonde in particular causing him to feel terror unlike anything he had experienced.

"Just a couple of passersby who see trash that needs to be taken out." One of them responded in a harsh and frigid tone, the entirety of the human trafficking group trembling and shivering from their tone.

"H-How!? W-We were c-careful! No one knew!" Another man shouted in terror as he found no means of escape, clutching a kunai like a lifeline just like the girls did earlier.

"You were an arrogant fool, Mizuki." A man addressed Mizuki, the white haired man snapping his head to face someone he thought was his fellow associate.

"E-Ebisu?! Y-You were one of us?!" He shouted as Ebisu adjusted his hood, glaring at the man through his glasses.

"One of you? One of you sick, filthy, disgusting, sorry excuses for humans? Don't make me laugh." Ebisu spat out in a hateful tone, his eyes colder and more dangerous then Mizuki had remembered the perverted man ever having.

"W-Wai-" Mizuki started only to have the entirety of his lower face shattered, blood and broken teeth spewing into the air as Naruto's foot connected with his mouth and nose.

A scream leaving his mouth, it was silenced when Naruto slammed the back of his knuckles against his temple, sending him crashing to the side of the redhead he was straddling. Grabbing the man by his hair, Naruto threw him off of his sister before he turned to face the ten others stunned at the display he had shown. Taking advantage of that, he had his partner follow up as an eerie melody filled the area. The eyes of everyone else widening, they felt this sensing distorting as they realized that they were trapped in a genjutsu, the fingers that they brought up to release it broken by the same blonde who took care of Mizuki. One by one, Naruto delivered a punishment that would have made any others beg for mercy.

"W-Who are yo-" The woman who first spoke to Mito and her team started only for a fist to bury itself into her abdomen, a silent scream of agony leaving her mouth before another brutally forced it closed.

The crunch of her teeth and jaw being broken and splintered sounding, Naruto grabbed the woman by the head before driving it into the ground with a much louder crunch echoing through the area. Bringing her head up, he repeatedly drove her head into the ground until only the soft squelch of rended flesh and pulverized bone sounded. Dropping her head as it impacted with a wet sound, he brought his foot up before crushing the remnants of the extremity, splattering it across the area.

"Wai-" Another man started in horror only to have blade forced into his temporomandibular joint, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull from the obscene amount of pain ripping through his face.

Ripping his blade through the front of his face, Naruto pulled out a vial of liquid from the pouch from his hip before forcing its contents down the exposed orifice that used to be the man's face. The concentrated acid immediately eating away flesh, bone and tissue, the man began making horrific sounds of agony as he fell to the ground clutching the dissolving flesh that used to be his upper torso, eventually convulsing on the ground as the acid ate through his upper body, leaving a gaping cavity in its wake.

"You. You're gonna be dying real painfully." Naruto told the one who called out to his beloved little sister earlier, the man unable to move as the genjutsu that ensnared him was still unbroken.

Stalking up to him, Naruto buried his blade into his groin as a scream of complete and utter agony ripped through the area. As he was about to pass out from the pain, Naruto drove a syringe into his side before injecting him with a drug that would prevent one from dying or fainting due to stress or shock. But even more heinous was the drug's secondary effect of heightening the sense of pain that its victim experienced, the man it was affecting about to enter a world of agony that would kill a hundred.

Roughly cutting away the man's genitals, Naruto stood with the same insufferable expression on his face as the man's screams ruined and shredded his vocal cords, choking sounds and gasps all he was able to vocalize when Naruto finished the act of castrating him. Kicking his body to the ground, Naruto impaled his knife on the remains of the man's frayed genitals, kicking them to his nearly comatose body before moving to his next victim.

The rest were cut down by the katana attached to his back, having their limbs severed, leaving him nothing but limbless torsos unable to scream or cry out as their bodies wanted due to the genjutsu affecting them. Injecting each and every one of the traffickers with the same anti-shock and hypersensitive drug from earlier, Naruto ensured that their agony was amplified as much as possible. Finally, the blonde turned to Mizuki before making his way over to the man to tie him up. Reaching for the headset he had on, his eyes burned with a wild hatred unlike anything he had displayed before, the urge to torture the man halted with the knowledge that he would have his moment in due time. Finished with the disposal of the human traffickers, the melody from before ended as another redhead made her presence known.

"Tch. Didn't kill these pieces of shit painfully enough, Naruto. Should've made them experience what true fucking hell is. Shitstains got off lucky for all the shit that they've done." Tayuya spat out in a harsh and hateful tone, Mito flinching as she was the exact opposite of the girl she had seen earlier.

"I feel the same, Tayuya, but flaying the skin off of these sacks of garbage is going to be much more satisfying when we get back. We'll have all of our toys to play around with, remember that." Naruto threw back as he viciously kicked Mizuki in the side, the sound of ribs cracking echoing as the man's eyes snapped open.

"Tch! Go the fuck back to sleep, shithead!" Tayuya snarled as she cruelly stomped on his head, the creaking of his skull filling the area as he was knocked out once more.

"Falcon will be here in a few to collect the filth here, we gotta regroup with Dove before anything else. Ebisu's information helped save the rookies who were targeted, but we've still gotta find the ones who instigated it. I want the one who targeted my sister." Naruto reported as his comrades nodded their heads, moving to collected the human traffickers and victims.

Heading over to his little sister, Naruto was a bit pained to see her looking at him like he was some kind of monster. But he shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind as he knelt down to pick her up, Mito's eyes widening when she was pulled flush to her brother's chest. Almost shyly, she glanced up as they met eyes, the redhead taken back by how sharp the contrast between how terrifying they were earlier and how worried they were now. About to speak, Mito was interrupted by Tayuya when she walked up to them in a rather angry manner.

"Tch! Just watching a Sis-con like you makes me wanna puke, Naruto! Just hurry the fuck up, already! She's not hurt, not badly anyway so no need to treat her like she's dying!" She spat in a hateful and jealous tone, Mito blinking when she caught it was she swap glances between the two.

"I can't help it, Tayuya, she's my little sister. I'll make it up to you later, alright?" He told her in an effort to placate her, seemingly succeeding as she huffed and nodded before heading to regroup with the others with Naruto following suit.

"U-Umm... N-Nii-san...?" Mito asked in an anxious tone after a few moments of silence, Naruto turning to look down at her with the same concerned expression from earlier.

"What's wrong, Mito? Does it still hurt anywhere? Are you still feeling scared? Hungry? Thirsty?" He asked as she felt a very nostalgic warmth fill her, the memories of their youth filling her as she shook her head before leaning her head against his chest.

"No, I'm fine. But... What are you, Nii-san?" She asked in a highly curious tone, Naruto simply smiling at her before he leaned down to rest his forehead against hers.

"I'm just your idiot, lame, Nii-san, Mito." He told her as she blinked a bit before smiling softly, shaking her head as she returned to her original position.

"...Nii-san... I'm... I'm sorry..." Mito whispered as Naruto understood the meaning behind her words, simply smiling as he squeezed her a bit tighter to convey his message.

"It's alright, Mito... Let's get you home." He said as she nodded her head softly, sleep soon taking her as Tayuya dropped down next to them.

"You're gonna wipe her memories again, aren't ya?" She asked in a somber tone, Naruto turning to face the other redhead with an equally somber smile on his face.

"Yeah, I am." He told her in a tone of absolute conviction, Tayuya sighing before leaning against him as well.

"You can't keep the truth from her, forever, Naruto. She'll find out one day and when she does..." She trailed off as Naruto nodded his head in agreement, turning to smile at the redhead in a much lighter fashion.

"I know she will, Tayuya. But for now, it's best for her to just remember the good times with her friends. She doesn't need me in her life anymore." He said in a proud tone while glancing down at the snoozing girl held in his arms, Tayuya frowning a bit before hitting him on the arm.

"Fucker. But I guess that just means that I can have you all to myself, so don't go doing crazy shit like last time, alright?" She asked in a gentle tone while leaning up to kiss him softly, Naruto returning it as the two of them smiled softly at each other before heading to the rendezvous point.

(Time Skip - A Day Later)

(Scene Change - Ikkitousen Academy: Kakashi Hatake's Homeroom)

"Seriously? You don't remember anything, Mito?" Satsuki whispered to her friend in a disbelieving tone, Mito nodding her head with a muddled expression.

"I know that Moki, Saki and I passed but I don't remember what the item was." She replied in an equally muddled tone, Satsuki sighing as she decided to drop the subject.

After yesterday's mission, many groups found themselves unable to remember the exact item that they had retrieved to pass, drawing up blanks when they tried to recall the events of the mission. Though many dropped it, it was still a baffling situation with so many having a blank state of the day's events. Though, the matter of the fact is that they passed, many opting to accepting the blessing rather then challenge it.

"Alright then, class. That's it for today. Remember, we'll be having our first practical in a week's time so be ready!" Kakashi called out as he immediately pulled out his favored orange book, drawing a myriad of expressions from his students as he exited the room.

"Oh well, then. Come'on, Mito. Let's go grab Hinata and grab something to eat!" Satsuki called out as Mito smiled and nodded, quickly packing her bags before moving to follow her friend as she exited the room.

Though, Mito froze before she turned to look out the window of her classroom. Seeing a black figure with blonde hair, Mito blinked and the figure was gone. Confusion on her face, she rubbed her eyes before glancing back out the window before shaking her head, the exhaustion of her training and studying probably rubbing off on her. Unbeknownst to her, Naruto was watching her with a small smile on his face as he shook his head at his little sister. Releasing a content sigh, he turned before his expression hardened, a voice speaking from his headset.

["Naruto, we've got a hit. Looks like you'll be getting a rematch with the guy who beat you down during the exam you took."] A female voice said as Naruto smirked slightly, clenching his fists as he already began running through the method of prolonging the death of the man.

"Sounds good to me. Kisame and Zabuza are already heading there, so fill me in on the situation." Naruto replied in a calm tone, the voice on the end giggling a bit as she began briefing the blonde on his mission.

With the departure of the blonde, he turned once more as he saw his sister smiling brightly while accompanied with her friends. Shaking his head in a good natured manner, he turned his focus on the small pendant hanging around his neck. Gently moving to open it, he smiled softly when he saw a worn photo of Mito and himself. Closing the pendant, he held it in a fond manner as he asked Kami to watch over his sister when he couldn't. As if answering his prayer, Kiba was hit by a bicyclist ground when he tried to peek up Mito's skirt. Smirking, he turned his attention forward as the afternoon sun soon covered his form, leaving nothing but a fluttering leaf, dancing in the wind.

* * *

 **And that's that. Again, nothing too cool or awesome but it was a pretty interesting and fun little write. Kinda digging the modern elements with old school ninja elements, but it'll probably be a real pain to properly integrate it all in a cohesive and concise manner so eh. Again, thanks for reading folks and hope you liked it somewhat. And, as always, stay awesome.**


End file.
